Chasse à l'homme
by Irish-coffee
Summary: 1893, Londres : Alors que John est officiellement déclaré mort depuis quelques années, Nikola est subitement victime de tentatives d'assassinat à répétition... Coïncidence ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Chasse à l'homme

**Rating** : T (pour quelques passages un peu limites, et mention légère au sang...)

**Auteur :** Irish-coffee09

**Disclaimer **: Sanctuary et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seuls les personnages inventés m'appartiennent.

**Résumé : **1893, Londres : Alors que John est officiellement déclaré mort depuis quelques années, Nikola est subitement victime de tentatives d'assassinat à répétition... Coïncidence ?

J'éspère que ce n'est pas un massacre digne de Whitechapel... Mais je ne promets rien. Les noms de lieux comme les rues sont réels, et la plupart des personnages ont existé (je ferais des petits points historiques pour les interressés à la fin de mes chapitres ;D)

Enjoy !

**Chapitre I**

Le vent soufflait fort cette nuit-là, sifflant avec des cris aigus aux oreilles de Nikola Tesla. Le scientifique déambulait sur le pavé humide des rues du Londres victorien sans se soucier de l'agression que subissait son ouïe pourtant sensible au moindre bruit.

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, ne laissant que peu de place au cadre pré-apocalyptique qui l'entourait. A cette heure de la nuit, les passants se faisaient rares. La cohue des roues des diligences qui allaient récupérer les jeunes gens à l'entrée des théâtres et opéras s'était tue, et il ne restait plus que quelques mendiants ça et là, dormant sur le pavé, enroulés dans leurs vieux manteaux miteux, peu préoccupés par les vendeuses de charmes qui, bravant le début d'une tempête, cherchaient la compagnie d'hommes assez fortunés pour se permettre leurs services pour la nuit.

Mais les occupations du Londres nocturne étaient loin d'influencer le jeune homme qui, loin de vouloir donner le peu d'argent qui lui restait aux pauvres, n'était pas non plus aux frontières de Whitechapel pour le glisser dans le corsage des femmes qui, depuis le porche de leurs mansardes, le scrutaient d'un œil intéressé.

Nikola n'était pas spécialement beau, mais son profil acéré, qui trahissait son origine serbe, lui donnait un charme exotique qui plaisait assez chez les jeunes anglaises. Il ne s'en vantait pas, ne s'intéressant guère aux tentations de la chair, et n'éprouvant aucune attirance pour les femmes qu'il ne regardait guère. Il ne méprisait pas les femmes, mais il n'avait ni le temps, ni même l'envie de les courtiser, dévouant sa vie à la recherche scientifique pure, passant ses journées et ses nuits à imaginer des prototypes qui feraient un jour de lui l'inventeur le plus reconnu du monde intellectuel.

Il vivait en solitaire, n'ayant que quelques amis pour lesquels il n'avait pas la moindre tendresse , et avec lesquels il entretenait des relations purement professionnelles, par curiosité commune.

Quelque part, une horloge sonna les deux heures du matin. Le son était porté par le vent qui redoublait d'ardeur, et dans l'obscurité de la nuit sans étoiles, quiconque aurait vu passer le jeune étudiant sous l'un des réverbères de fer forgé éclairant la rue aurait pu deviner un sourire étirer ses lèvres fines. Il s'arrêta au coin de la rue, et leva la tête vers le ciel, scrutant la couche nuageuse en quête d'un indice sur un éventuel éclair qui frapperait le quartier.

Il allait continuer sa route, de plus en plus tendu, quand un éclair zébra le ciel, déchargeant son électricité sur ce qu'il jugea être Hyde Park. Il suffit à Nikola de quelques secondes pour calculer que l'orage déverserait son électricité sur Whitechapel quelques minutes plus tard, si le vent ne tournait pas d'ici là.

Il ne se souciait pas de la pluie qui inondait ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés en arrière, ni du froid qui semblait vouloir faire de lui une sorte de précepteur de la cryogénie. Il allait enfin savoir si son récepteur d'énergie réagissait au contact de la foudre… Si du moins celle-ci consentait à s'abattre sur l'antenne qu'il avait installé sur le toit de l'immeuble qui abritait son laboratoire…

Le vent couvrant les bruits résonnant habituellement dans les rues londoniennes, et l'excitation aidant, Tesla n'entendit pas les roues d'une deux chevaux, ni même le cri d'un cochet qui arrêta ses bêtes, faisant ralentir la cadence des sabots frappant le pavé.

« Nikola ! »

Son nom, emporté loin de ses oreilles par le vent capricieux, ne le fit pas réagir, et il fallut que le cocher vienne se planter en face de lui pour qu'il se réveille de son état de réflexion.

Lisant sur les lèvres du vieil homme, il parvint à comprendre que quelqu'un l'attendait dans la diligence.

Intrigué, Nikola se tourna vers la voiture, et à la lumière de ses lampes, crut discerner une épaisse chevelure blonde se tenant derrière la vitre ouverte, essayant de lui faire signe depuis son refuge qui la protégeait de la pluie qui s'acharnait à vouloir nettoyer Londres du dernier meurtre commis par Jack l'éventreur.

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, et suivit l'homme jusqu'au véhicule dans lequel il s'engouffra assez tôt pour surprendre la passagère en train de décrocher en vitesse une paire de boucles d'oreille en or qu'elle glissa avec une agilité féline dans sa bourse de cuir.

En plus d'être surdoué, le jeune homme avait quelques manies dérangeantes pour un entourage peu habitué à ses étrangetés :

Il calculait la masse volumique de son assiette avant de commencer à manger, comptait ses pas lorsqu'il marchait, et n'effectuait que ce qui pouvait être divisible par trois, quitte même à recommencer ses actions si leur nombres ne lui paraissait pas satisfaisant. Ainsi, il allait tous les matins à la piscine quand il était encore à Vienne, pour faire 27 longueurs, se sculptant un corps d'athlète qu'il ne laissait pas paraître sous sa queue de pie. Il ne supportaient pas non plus la vue des boucles d'oreilles qui lui causaient des démangeaisons affreuses. Il menait une vie saine, évitant le tabac, le thé et le café, qui contenaient des toxines qu'il ne voulait pas absorber. Cela dit, il ne refusait pas l'alcool qu'il dégustait quand on lui en présentait l'occasion.

« Bonsoir Nikola. »

Celui-ci prit place en face son interlocutrice, posa son haut de forme sur la banquette où il le laissa s'égoutter de la pluie qu'il avait absorbé alors qu'il avait fait le périple sous le bras de son propriétaire, par peur que le vent ne l'emporte, et baisa la main qu'elle lui tendit avec un sourire forcé.

« Que fait une jeune femme de bonne famille dehors seule sous la tempête, et cela deux heures après la fin des représentations ? »

En réalité, le jeune scientifique bouillonnait intérieurement : On venait de l'interrompre à quelques minutes de l'échéance de ses travaux…

Alors que son amie allait répondre, un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel, révélant les yeux bleus topaze de la jeune lady.

Helen Magnus. Tel était son nom. Si Gregory Magnus était reconnu dans le milieu scientifique comme étant farfelu et avait abandonné sa lutte pour faire accepter les sciences qu'il pratiquait, sa fille avait, elle, suffisamment de fougue pour avoir été la première femme d'Oxford. Elle était à présent largement respectée par les hommes de sa génération, et avait un brillant avenir devant elle. Mais en plus d'avoir une intelligence étonnante, et une culture raffinée et très dense, ce qui avait détonné le plus dans les classes d'Oxford était sa beauté fascinante. Elle avait d'ailleurs dû, à plusieurs reprises, repousser les avances de certains étudiant qui, ayant du mal à accepter la présence d'une femme à l'université prestigieuse qu'était Oxford, voulaient avec une insistance que Tesla avait du mal à comprendre, la faire réintégrer sa condition de femme en lui inculquant l'art d'élever des enfants.

Où qu'elle allasse, elle ne passait pas inaperçue : ses longues boucles blondes, toujours coiffées avec goût, encadraient un visage fin et long, emplit d'une grâce trahissant son origine bourgeoise. Elle était grande et mince, et ses robes à corset sobres mettaient toujours sa gorge en valeur.

Le tonnerre éclata, empêchant la jeune femme de répondre à la question de Tesla qui, ayant compté les secondes qui avaient séparé l'éclair de la foudre, fit la moue en calculant que l'orage s'était éloigné, et que son expérience ne serait pas menée à bien cette nuit-là.

« Ne soyez pas si sarcastique Nikola. Je suis passée chez vous en rentrant du théâtre, puis à votre laboratoire... Ne vous trouvant nulle part, et voyant la tempête, j'ai décidé de suivre l'orage pour vous retrouver. Vous n'êtes pas venu pour votre traitement cette semaine, or ce serait folie de vous laisser courir dans les rues de Londres sous la forme de... Enfin...

En face de l'air soudain gêné d'Helen, le sourire de Nikola s'étira sous sa moustache :

- De vampire ? N'ayez crainte ma chère, je suis conscient des risques que je représente pour la société, mais je ne suis pas Montague, je sais encore me maîtriser.

- quoi qu'il en soit, je vous ramènes chez moi, vous aurez le droit à votre injection. »

Le ton courtois de la scientifique avait été enterré. A la mention de Montague, il s'était fait cassant, ne laissant aucune option de répartie.

Montague John Druitt, plus connu cette année là sous le pseudonyme de Jack l'éventreur, Nikola Tesla, et Helen Magnus s'étaient rencontrés à Oxford. Passionnés de sciences, ils avaient bien vite voulu en dépasser les limites pour se lancer dans des expériences sur le dernier échantillon de sang d'une race éteinte : Les Sanguine Vampiris. Race suprême d'êtres à l'intelligence encore inégalée, ayant régné sur le monde avant le moyen-âge. Leurs études avait mené leur groupe, les 'cinq', si loin qu'ils avaient fini par s'injecter une dose de sang à chacun, ayant des conséquences plus ou moins catastrophiques selon le métabolisme des cinq compagnons.

Tesla ayant déjà un ADN contenant des traces des gênes de la race éteinte avait réveillé ses origines vampiriques, ayant le besoin de se nourrir d'humains, en plus d'une apparence qui, pendant ses crises, le rendait effrayant, blanchâtre, effaçant les lueurs intelligentes et vives de ses yeux pour les rendre noirs, sans iris.

Helen avait réussi, avec l'aide de son père, à élaborer un traitement qui bloquait l'apparition des crises, mais qu'il fallait injecter au scientifique au moins une fois par semaine. Elle suivait donc l'évolution de son patient ainsi régulièrement, veillant à ce qu'il ne sombre pas dans un état vampirique constant, pour son propre bien moins que pour celui de l'humanité entière.

La diligence s'ébranla, et bientôt, Nikola et Helen furent bringuebalés à travers Londres, assourdis par les bruits de sabots martelant d'un pas pressé la route humide.

Le cocher ayant hâte de se mettre, lui et ses chevaux, à l'abri de la tempête, le trajet fut bref, et la porte de la voiture s'ouvrit moins de dix minutes plus tard sur le perron d'une maison victorienne de belle allure, sur la façade duquel une plaque annonçait la résidence du Dr Magnus. Nikola descendit le premier, et aida son amie à quitter le véhicule. Celle-ci le gratifia d'un sourire courtois avant d'ouvrir sa bourse pour payer la course.

Le jeune serbe l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son bras :

« Laissez Helen, la moindre des chose est que je paies de ma bourse le prix de mon sauvetage. »

La jeune femme acquiesça rapidement avant de se hâter vers le porche où elle se réfugia de la pluie.

Nikola s'avança vers le cochet qui lui annonça le montant de la course.

_Maudit soit la galanterie anglaise ! _ Pensa-t-il en son for intérieur en entendant la somme qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir en banque.

« Pardon ? Veuillez excuser mon ouïe, le vent est insoutenable ! » S'efforça-t-il d'hurler à l'adresse du vieil homme qui, sous son couvre-chef, semblait grandement s'impatienter.

« Trois shilling ! » Répéta celui-ci d'une voix sèche.

Nikola sortit quelques pièces de sa poche et les versa dans la main du conducteur qui parût satisfait, tout en jurant intérieurement sur la ténacité de son amie qui avait, selon ses calculs, passé plus de deux heures à le chercher en ville.

Il la rejoignit en courant, manquant de tomber sur les marches délavées qui le séparaient de la porte.

Helen s'annonça, frappant une série de coups de heurtoir les plus discrets possibles pour ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée, et elle et son patient durent attendre quelques secondes avant qu'un major d'homme aux traits fatigués ne se décide à leur ouvrir la porte.

« Milady ! Vous voilà enfin ! J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir d'inquiétude ! »

Le vieux major d'homme, dont les cheveux argentés ressortaient dans la douce lueur de sa lampe à huile, s'écarta pour laisser entrer les deux trentenaires, et salua d'un signe de tête peu chaleureux le compagnon de sa maîtresse qui lui adressa un sourire compatissant auquel son air inquiet ne put que fondre.

« Veuillez m'excuser Georges. Certains patients sont plus difficiles à dénicher que d'autres. Je ne voulais pas vous causer tant de soucis.

Le dit Georges secoua la tête :

- Vous êtes toute pardonnée mademoiselle. Votre père n'a pas attendu votre retour, il s'est retiré tôt, je crains qu'il ne couve quelque maladie. Rien de grave, mais je pense qu'il faudrait tout de même appeler un médecin dès demain.

Le regard bleu d'Helen se releva alors qu'elle retirait ses gants, et alla se fixer dans celui du major d'homme :

- Père ? Souffrant ? Veuillez faire enquérir le Dr Watson dès l'aube. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait attrapé une mauvaise grippe… »

Georges acquiesça, aida Nikola à se dévêtir de son manteau trempé ainsi que de son haut de forme, et conduisit les jeunes gens au salon.

« Dois-je faire du thé ? »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer dans ses quartiers où elle pourrait s'occuper du cas de Nikola en paix, et avec le matériel nécessaire, Helen s'arrêta. Elle estimait beaucoup le major d'homme qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance, mais appréciait peu la façon de surveiller le moindre de ses mouvements qu'elle savait être celle des gens payés pour la protéger des avances des jeunes hommes.

Depuis sa sortie d'Oxford, Gregory Magnus avait eu à cœur de veiller à ce que sa fille ne soit pas examinée de trop près par n'importe quel homme. Ainsi, Georges servait autant à recevoir les invités qu'à les juger par rapport à leurs intérêts envers la fille du scientifique.

Celle-ci comprenait parfaitement que son père ait pu s'inquiéter durant son adolescence, ce qui était bien normal. Mais du haut de ses trente-quatre ans, elle s'estimait désormais assez grande pour juger par elle-même. De plus, Nikola était un homme marié, et fidèle, dont l'épouse dévouée était la science. Il ne s'intéressait pas plus à elle qu'à aucune autre jeune femme.

« Vous me semblez fatigué Georges, allez vous coucher. Le traitement de monsieur Tesla est assez urgent, il ne l'a pas reçu depuis plus d'une semaine, et je ne sais pas de combien de temps je dispose avant de ne plus avoir de délai nécessaire pour l'injection.

- êtes vous sûre de ne pas avoir besoin d'aide ?

- N'étant pas spécialisé dans la médecine, je pense que vous ne me serez pas d'une grande utilité, bien au contraire. »

Georges se retira avec une rapide révérence, et laissa enfin Helen et Nikola seuls.

Ce dernier suivit la jeune femme dans son bureau personnel, admirant la façon qu'elle avait de passer de fille dévouée à son père à maîtresse de maison ferme bien que bonne envers ses employés.

Habitué à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, Nikola s'installa sur le fauteuil du coin de la pièce, réservé aux patients qui franchissaient la porte du bureau, et releva sa manche de chemise, avant d'observer Helen qui s'affairait dans ses tiroirs.

Dehors, la tempête faisait rage, et les éclairs déchiraient le ciel, éclairant la pièce de milles feux blancs. Mais il avait oublié l'existence de l'électricité, ainsi que celle de la science. Il luttait à présent contre ce qu'il était : Un Sanguine Vampiris… Dernier de sa race.

Il sentait son instinct refaire surface, lui rappelant qu'il ne s'était pas nourri d'humain depuis bien longtemps.

Il chercha quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer, et tomba finalement sur la nuque dénudée de son amie qui préparait le sérum dos à lui, laissant libre cours à toute contemplation.

C'était dans ces moments là seulement qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était avant tout un homme, qui comme tous les hommes aimait les belles choses, et surtout les belles femmes.

Il se laissa aller à la détailler : Sa robe bleu nuit laissait apparaître ses bras nus et blancs comme le lait. Ils semblaient doux, à l'image de leur propriétaire qui était pourtant une femme forte et sauvage, dans le sens où elle ne se laissait pas facilement approcher.

Son corsage moulait ses formes, et depuis l'emplacement qu'il avait choisi, le vampire pouvait à loisir admirer le bas de son dos et la naissance de sa poitrine.

Il était captivé, incapable de quoi que ce soit. Les boucles d'Helen voyageaient d'un côté à l'autre de ses épaules, et il entendait qu'elle lui parlait, sans pour autant comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

Il s'était levé, brusquement, et elle s'était immobilisée, pantelante, n'osant se retourner trop vivement de peur de tomber face à face avec la face obscure du Nikola qu'elle connaissait.

« Helen… »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un lugubre murmure, et la jeune femme se retourna à temps pour le voir s'écrouler, se convulsant violemment, blanc comme un linge.

« Nikola ! » S'étouffa-t-elle avant de venir s'agenouiller précipitamment à ses côtés.

Il sentit sa main fine se poser sur son visage, sentit la peur le ronger à l'idée qu'il allait lui faire du mal, et tout devint noir alors qu'un éclair balaya le ciel une dernière fois, projetant l'ombre d'un homme se tenant dans le coin de la fenêtre, sous la pluie déferlante.

Commentaires bienvenus ;D Ca m'aide toujours énormément pour la suite... Et puis c'est motivant.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre... Même s'ils n'ont pas laissé de commentaire pour signaler leur passage...

**Bref... Sanctuary ne m'appartient toujours pas x) **

**Enjoy ! **

Chapitre II

Quand Nikola sortit des limbes doucereuses du sommeil, il lui fallut un bon moment pour retrouver ses repères. Sa tête le faisait souffrir comme si un maréchal-ferrant avait eu la soudaine folie de se servir de lui comme d'une enclume, privilégiant son crâne de génie. Il ne reconnaissait pas la raideur habituelle de ses draps revêches…

Quand il voulut ouvrir l'œil, la luminosité de la pièce l'aveugla, le forçant à le refermer aussitôt.

Il se concentra sur les bruits qui l'entouraient. Depuis la petite chambre qu'il louait depuis quelques années au cœur de Londres, il pouvait entendre chaque matin le bal des pigeons qui roucoulaient en dérapant sur les ardoises du toit sous lequel il dormait, et il pouvait nettement distinguer les bruits de sabots, de roues ferrées, les cris des marchands ambulants ainsi que des porteurs d'eau.

Mais il n'entendait rien de tout cela ce matin là. Il n'était pas chez lui… Au loin, un oiseau répondait à ceux qui pépiaient aux fenêtres, et une pendule fendait l'air de son tic-tac tapageur.

Un léger parfum de jasmin flottait délicieusement dans l'air, et les vêtements de nuit dans lesquels il était emballé n'étaient pas les siens. D'ailleurs, la façon hâtive avec laquelle on l'avait habillé avait laissé des marques sur la tenue, lui laissant deviner le trouble et la pudeur féminine de celui, ou plutôt celle, qui s'était attelée à la tâche.

Helen… Les évènements de la nuit lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire. Elle l'avait remmené dans la demeure des Magnus, lui avait administré sa dose de sérum alors qu'il perdait le contrôle face à son côté vampirique… Puis s'était le vide. La dernière chose dont il puisse se souvenir était la vision détaillée de la nuque de la scientifique, dénudée, l'attirant comme une guêpe dans un chaudron à confiture.

A en juger par le fait qu'il se trouvât ce matin là dans le lit de son amie (il se repérait au parfum de jasmin qui se dégageait du traversin ainsi qu'aux quelques longs cheveux blonds qui se prenaient dans sa moustache) , vêtu d'un pyjama appartenant sans nul doute au maître des lieux, le Dr Magnus lui même, elle avait dû le dévêtir et le mettre au lit plutôt que de le faire ramener chez lui aux premiers feux du jour.

A l'idée que les chastes mains d'Helen aient pu librement parcourir son corps, mille brûlures s'éveillèrent sur sa peau, allumant le feu ardent de la passion au creux de son estomac. Car si les femmes en général n'intéressaient pas le brillant Nikola Tesla, Helen Magnus n'était pas l'une d'elles. Son nom était synonyme d'intelligence, de beauté, et de puissance.

Elle n'était pas une femme facile à conquérir. Elle était à ses yeux, comme l'électricité, un défi de taille que l'Angleterre mettait à sa disposition. Cependant, il la prenait comme un jeu, une mise à l'épreuve pour son ego, une proie à laquelle il ne se frotterait que quand il en aurait le temps. Son ascendant de Sanguine Vampiris avait changé cela en lui. Helen était passée d'une camarade d'université pour laquelle il avait une estime moyenne mais un respect inébranlable, à une proie à traquer et amadouer.

Quand ses paupières consentirent enfin à le laisser découvrir son entourage direct, son regard tomba sur la toile vert émeraude du ciel de lit.

Les lourds rideaux de velours de la fenêtre, entrouverts, laissaient entrer le soleil qui, après une lutte effroyable avec la tempête de la nuit, avait vaincu l'épaisseur colossale de nuages qui surplombaient Londres quelques heures plus tôt..

Sa montre à gousset étant restée dans la poche de son veston, il ne put avoir qu'une vague idée de l'heure. S'il se fiait à son horloge biologique, il ne devait pas être loin de dix heures. Il se leva péniblement, combattant un soudain vertige que causait l'afflux de sang dans son cerveaux, et passa ses vêtements qu'Helen avait laissé sur un fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce.

Son regard parcourut les lieux l'espace de quelques instants : La chambre était meublée avec goût, à la mode de l'époque, tout en bois brut.

Une tapisserie verte décorait les murs, s'accordant avec les velours émeraudes du lit à baldaquins et des rideaux qui pendaient aux larges fenêtres qui donnaient sur Queen Anne Street et l'animation qui y régnait.

A droite de la porte qui menait au reste des appartements d'Helen, trônait une coiffeuse en acajou sur laquelle se trouvaient une brosse et des peignes en argent ainsi que des barrettes et multiples accessoires et produits de beauté. Pas un brin de poussière ne recouvrait les meubles, et le cadre entre les deux fenêtres semblait avoir été lustré peu de temps avant.

Un portrait était exposé dans ce même cadre… Nikola s'en approcha. Il s'agissait d'un portrait qu'on aurait aisément pu prendre pour celui de la fille Magnus. Pourtant, la date, 1855, ne trompait pas : A cette époque, Helen avait 4 ans… La femme du tableau était donc sûrement sa mère. La seule chose qui différenciait les deux jeunes femmes était que Rose, la mère d'Helen, avait des cheveux bruns, et des yeux gris.

Tesla avait vaguement cru comprendre que Rose Magnus était décédée alors que sa fille se dirigeait droit sur ses 6ans. A ce qui se disait, elle était morte dans des conditions étranges, et pas mal de rumeurs courraient, répandant le bruit qu'elle aurait été victime d'un coup de folie de son mari. Ce qui, évidemment, n'était pas fondé.

Le médecin légiste qui avait dressé le certificat de décès avait conclu à un arrêt cardiaque. Le brave homme étant un ami de longue date du scientifique, les personnes mises dans la confidence des activités de Gregory, liées à son réseaux de Sanctuaires, avaient toutes compris que le terrible accident était du à un 'phénomène'.

En effet, a quelques mètres sous les pieds du génie, un escalier dérobé menait à des souterrains dans lesquelles toutes sortes de monstres vivaient reclus, protégés de la folie des hommes par le Dr Magnus qui les étudiait, et passait la plupart de son temps avec eux… Seulement il ne permettait pas que l'on affuble ses protégés du qualificatif 'Monstrueux'. Non, c'était des 'phénomènes'. Cela dit, le nom qu'il leur donnait ne changeait pas grand chose à leur nature.

Quelque part dans la maison, la pendule sonna les dix heures. Nikola redonna forme à sa moustache dans le miroir de la coiffeuse, ajusta sa tenue et quitta les appartements de son amie pour regagner le salon.

« Son ego est surdimensionné, et il me semble que plus les années passe, plus cet appendice grossit. Je ne pensais pas cela possible. »

Un rire discret que Nikola attribua à Helen retentit, suivi d'un bruit de porcelaine et de thé que l'on versait dans des tasses. Il s'arrêta sur la dernière marche de l'escalier en entendant la voix de James Watson. Avant d'entrer dans le salon, il devait s'assurer qu'il n'interrompait pas une discussion qui ne le regardait pas. Et de plus, James et lui n'avait jamais été très proche, et c'était peu de le dire.

« Soyons réalistes James ! Nikola ne serait pas Nikola s'il n'était pas égocentrique ! »

Les yeux de l'égocentrique cité s'écarquillèrent, et il dut s'appuyer sur la rambarde de l'escalier pour ne pas tomber de haut. C'était bien de lui qu'on parlait, et bien qu'Helen usât d'un ton discrètement affectueux, les propos de ses aînés n'étaient pas des plus tendres.

« Helen, très chère Helen ! Ouvrez les yeux ! Un jour Tesla voudra faire valoir son talent, et se faire reconnaître comme ce qu'il est… Un génie. Ce jour-là, il ne sera plus seulement une mondanité dans les faubourgs de cette ville, mais une mondanité du grand monde ! Et notre secret ne sera plus aussi bien gardé. Nous risquons d'être démasqué parce que le monde entier s'intéressera à notre ami Tesla ! Son désir de gloire le poussera à révéler sa 'particularité' »

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel le principal intéressé put entendre un bruit d'argenterie, uns cuillère tournant dans une tasse, déduit-il, l'oreille aux aguets.

« Vous avez bien peu de confiance en notre cher Nikola…

- Ma confiance a un prix. De plus, je ne me risquerais pas à l'accorder à une créature aussi peu fiable qu'un vampire. »

Un bruit de pas et le changement d'intensité de la voix du médecin indiquèrent à Nikola qu'il venait de tourner le dos à Helen, et regardait maintenant le panorama que lui offrait la fenêtre sur Mansfield Street.

« Quand bien même cela s'avèrerait à prévoir… que comptez vous faire ? L'escorter tous les jours depuis l'aube jusqu'au crépuscule et veiller sur sa porte d'entrée la nuit depuis l'autre côté de la rue ? Cela serait ridicule, et vous n'y gagneriez que quelques pages de plus dans le Times entre les gros titres de John et les nouvelles fantaisies d'Oscar Wilde… »

Caché dans l'escalier, Nikola ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée de la comparaison. Ces temps-ci, l'écrivain irlandais était accusé de tenir des propos tendancieux, et l'idée que James Watson puisse être tenu pour homosexuel le faisait presque rire.

« Dieu m'en préserve ! Helen, vous blessez mon honneur ! Je suis un homme marié, et futur père qui plus est !

- Ce serait d'autant plus regrettable d'attiser les flammes de possibles débats… Remarqua malicieusement la trentenaire. A quoi pensez vous donc ?

Watson s'éclaircit la voix, et le pauvre Nikola l'imagina se tournant pour faire face à son interlocutrice.

- Je pensais à une solution plus… Radicale… »

Il y eut un brusque froissement de tissu que l'inventeur attribua à la robe d'Helen qui avait présument sauté sur ses pieds, et une soudaine angoisse paralysa les membres du serbe.

« Vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement !

- Bien sûr que si, et cela dans notre intérêt à tous : Vous, moi, votre père, Arthur, et le réseau entier de sanctuaire. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser Tesla nous compromettre.

- Ne vous avisez pas de tenter quoi que ce soit James ! Nikola est l'un des nôtres. Les cinq sont des scientifiques, pas des tueurs sanguinaires. Un meurtrier est déjà assez vous m'entendez ? »

La voix de Magnus était passée de la surprise la plus complète à agressive. Elle sifflait presque comme une vipère prête à mordre. Depuis sa cachette, Nikola lui en fût reconnaissant. Elle était la seule à lui faire confiance, et par conséquent, était la seule à mériter la sienne.

« Mais Helen !

- Pas de 'mais' ! Vous êtes tout aussi dangereux que lui.

- Et en quoi je vous pries ?

- Qui me dit qu'un jour, vous n'abandonnerez pas la rubrique série du Times et les récits de Sherlock Holmes pour vous pencher sur la publication de vos mémoires ? »

Des pas feutrés se firent entendre sur le palier au dessus de Tesla, et ne voulant pas être découvert à écouter aux portes comme un voleur, celui-ci profita du changement de sujet pour faire son entrée dans le salon, salué par le canari qui sautillait dans sa cage dorée, derrière les grandes portes de verre.

« Notre bon vieux Watson prévoit d'écrire ses mémoires ? »

Il avait fait en sorte de paraître tout à fait détendu, comme juste arrivé, comme s'il n'avait absolument rien entendu de la conversation qui avait pris place avant son arrivée. Ses deux amis furent moins discrets, s'éloignant l'un de l'autre comme pris sur le fait en train de flirter, et le médecin baissa même les yeux, mal à l'aise face à celui qu'il prévoyait quelques secondes avant de faire taire par des méthodes peu dignes d'un gentleman.

Tesla dut faire un gros effort sur lui même pour ne pas paraître remarquer le malaise qui s'était naturellement imposé dans la pièce. Heureusement, il fut bientôt aidé par Helen qui tourna la tête vers lui, rayonnante, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, une lueur satisfaite éclairant ses beaux yeux.

« Ah ! Bonjour Nikola ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Il écarta les bras, s'inclina tel un pianiste applaudi à la fin de son concerto, et s'approcha des jeunes gens pour baiser la main de la maîtresse de maison, et serrer celle de James.

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien… Quoique un peu gêné quant à mon comportement de cette nuit, et par le fait que vous m'ayez hébergé… Vous-ais-je causé quelconque soucis ?

Le sourire d'Helen s'élargit, et elle secoua énergiquement la tête.

- Absolument aucun. Vous êtes un patient très docile mon cher.

- Vous m'en voyez soulagé. Watson, quel plaisir de vous voir ! Comment va le Dr. Magnus ? »

James se racla la gorge, déglutit, encore gêné par la brusque entrée qu'avait fait le physicien. Il réussit à afficher un sourire digne de la pire grimace de douleur.

« Notre amie s'inquiète beaucoup trop pour ce vieux baroudeur. Il s'est seulement surmené, comme à son habitude, il sera sur pied dans quelques jours, il a juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Je ne m'inquiètes pas pour lui, il a une santé de fer. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois rentrer, j'ai des affaires urgentes à régler.

Helen approuva d'un signe de tête, alors que Nikola, à présent parfaitement à l'aise, prit plaisir à afficher une moue de déception alors qu'il retendait la main au médecin :

- Notre entrevue aura été d'une très courte durée. Nous devrions dîner tous ensemble dans un avenir proche, pour fêter la naissance d'un nouveau Watson, qui, je suis sûr, sera aussi brillant que son père !

- Passez à la maison un de ces jours, vous nous conterez vos dernières trouvailles. »

Rengorgé par les flatteries de Tesla, Watson avait retrouvé le sourire. Il saisit sa mallette posée dans l'entrée, remit la veste que lui tendait Georges, et sortit.

« Je n'y manquerais pas ! » Lança Nikola avant que la porte d'entrée ne se ferme.

La porte se ferma, et Georges alla débarrasser la table basse du plateau à thé qui s'y trouvait.

« Vous n'étiez pas obligé d'en faire autant »

Le regard d'Helen, amusée par l'inconfort de James, s'était re concentré sur Nikola, avec un sourire malicieux.

« Voyons ! James est un bon ami, un ami d'université qui plus est ! Je me dois de faire preuve de mon affection envers lui ! »

L'air choqué du génie fit éclater de rire Helen dont les boucles blondes, laissées flotter derrière ses épaules, rassemblées par une barrette sur le derrière de son crâne, brillèrent sous les rayons du soleil qui tombaient dans la pièce de temps à autre.

« Dois-je faire préparer un petit déjeuner pour Mr. Tesla ? »

Arrêté dans l'encadrement de la porte, le plateau d'argent dans les mains, Georges regardait la scène, méfiant quant au comportement pas complètement désintéressé de leur invité, invité qui maudit le major d'homme qui interrompait un si agréable moment.

Helen retrouva son calme, et lança à son ami un regard interrogateur, la tête légèrement inclinée sur la gauche.

« Vous resterez bien déjeuner avec nous Nikola, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crains d'avoir déjà fortement abusé de votre hospitalité. Je vous remercies pour votre invitation, mais le devoir m'appelle, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire, et je me suis déjà bien mis en retard. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et lança un regard entendu à Georges qui disparut dans le couloir.

« Comme vous voudrez… Faites juste attention. Londres n'est plus aussi sûre qu'avant … »

Nikola acquiesça gravement, conscient de toute l'importance du sous-entendu qu'Helen tentait de lui faire gentiment comprendre.

Il reprit possession de sa veste, fit sauter le couvercle de sa montre à gousset qu'il referma en voyant qu'il était un peu plus de dix heures et quart, et quitta la maison de Magnus sous le regard protecteur de son amie qu'il sentit peser sur lui jusqu'à avoir atteint le coin de Chamdos St. .


	3. Chapter 3

Merci les filles pour vos commentaires :) Ca fait bien plaisir :D  
>Et Vive Tesla... Et Teslen aussi hihi<p>

Sanctuary ne m'appartient pas... Toujours pas bouhouu

Chapitre III

Comment James avait-il pu seulement formuler la pensée de l'assassinat de Nikola à voix haute, sans un seul tremblement de voix ? Comment l'idée avait pu lui venir à l'esprit ? Helen ne le savait pas. Depuis Presque dix ans qu'elle connaissait James Watson, elle ne l'avait jamais vu si sûr de lui, ni si cruel.

Inquiète pour la vie de Nikola, elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision, puis s'installa devant son piano. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'elle n'y avait pas touché, et ses doigts commençaient tout juste à la démanger.

Elle aimait particulièrement Bach et Mozart, mais il lui arrivait aussi de jouer du Beethoven. Son premier morceau avait été La lettre à Élise, alors qu'elle avait quatre ans. Le piano la rapprochait de sa mère. Les touches d'ivoires, si souvent frôlées par Rose, lui donnaient l'impression de pouvoir tenir sa main, et ainsi créer un contact entre elle et sa mère qu'elle avait si peu connue.

xoxoxo

_Miss Welsh était ennuyeuse. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle tentait d'apprendre à Helen les rudiments de la poésie Anglaise. La petite fille faisait de son mieux pour rester concentrée, droite sur sa chaise, mais l'ennui commencer à lui peser. _

_Elle aimait les mathématiques. Seulement Miss Welsh ne semblait pas en connaître l'existence. Elle lui avait lu tout un tas de recueils de poésie, de pièces de théâtre, en insistant tellement sur Shakespeare que la petite connaissait, à seulement quatre ans, toutes les répliques de Roméo et Juliette. _

_Son père lui avait expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas prendre les histoires d'amour que la préceptrice lui faisait lire trop au sérieux. En réalité, l'amour était une chose rare. _

_« Un jour, vous trouverez un homme qui vous aimera autant que j'aime votre mère. Mais en attendant, cultivez votre intelligence Helen, c'est ce qui vous sauvera de bien des situations ! » _

_C'était ce que Gregory lui avait dit un jour au coin du feu, en voyant sa fille le nez plongé dans un livre d'une des sœurs Brönte. Ce à quoi elle avait rétorqué que l'amour ne servait à rien et qu'elle préférait largement l'algèbre. _

_Magnus avait sourit, puis s'était mis à rire, vantant les mérites d'Helen, s'écriant en la prenant dans ses bras qu'elle était bien la fille de son père. _

_Elle passait la plupart de son temps dans le bureau de son père, à l'écouter parler de sciences. Ainsi, en plus de l'enseignement féminin qu'elle acquérait avec Miss Welsh, elle avait déjà de bonnes bases en calcul, ainsi que des connaissances solides en matière de sciences. _

_Quand Miss Welsh referma le livre à la couverture de cuir, Helen sursauta. Son esprit avait divagué, et elle ne s'attendait nullement à ce que la fin de son cours soit aussi proche. _

_La jeune femme soupira. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qu'elle nouait toujours dans un chignon parfait, et ses yeux étaient, pour Helen, un mystère de la science : L'un était bleu, l'autre vert, mais les deux ressortaient étrangement de leurs orbites, si bien qu'elle semblait toujours être épuisée. Son visage était pointu, son nez droit, et bien qu'ayant des yeux particuliers, elle paraissait, d'après ce que son élève en pensait, être une très belle femme._

_« Helen, jolie Helen... __Je serais curieuse de savoir vers quoi vole vos pensées… »_

_Celle-ci baissa les yeux, se sentant un peu coupable d'irrespect envers sa préceptrice._

_Cette dernière sourit, attendrie. Sa petite élève était impressionnante. Elle ne semblait pas s'intéresser franchement à la littérature, mais elle faisait tout de même semblant de suivre avec une curiosité peu commune chez une petite fille de son âge. Et comment lui en vouloir de rêvasser ? Elle était aussi mignonne qu'un ange ! Ses anglaises, blondes comme les blés, tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, alors que celles qui encombraient le dessus de son crâne étaient rassemblées derrière elle, coiffées avec une barrette en argent. Ses pommettes saillantes mettaient en valeur ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu clair qui rivalisaient avec ceux de sa mère qui, elle, les avait gris. Et ses petites joues rondes, traduisant son jeune âge, se teintaient de rouge à chaque fois qu'on posait son regard sur elle. _

_Elle était adorable. _

_« Je vous demande pardon Miss Welsh… Bégaya-t-elle. _

_- Je vous pardonne Helen. Maintenant, allez vous reposer, vous me paraissez fatiguée. » _

_Le petite fille sauta de sa chaise, gratifia la jeune femme d'un grand sourire, et se dirigea vers le salon d'où une mélodie envoûtante se faisait entendre. _

_Helen pénétra dans le salon. La lumière déclinait dehors. La journée avait été chaude, et le soleil berçait désormais la pièce de ses lueurs orangées, faisant resplendir les reflets de feu de la chevelure de la jeune pianiste. _

_La fillette s'avança jusqu'à s'arrêter aux côtés de sa mère qui était concentrée sur le clavier du piano. La partition qu'elle suivait avait était écrite de sa propre main, avec de l'encre de chine. Elle était une compositrice et pianiste hors-pair, qui passait beaucoup de temps sur son tabouret, à faire sonner des accords qui sonnaient aux oreilles d'Helen comme des sons droit descendus du paradis._

_Les longs doigts de Rose étaient rapides et agiles, s'arrêtant peu, se déplaçant avec aisance sur les touches d'ivoires, mêlant les notes avec une sensibilité accrue. _

_Quand enfin elle eut fait sonner la dernière note de sa partition, ses grands yeux gris se posèrent sur Helen. _

_« Miss Welsh t'a enfin relâchée ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. La petite sourit et hocha la tête. _

_- Bien, je vais demander à Virginia de nous préparer du thé. » _

_Rose était la seule à l'avoir jamais tutoyé. Était-ce à cause de ses origines modeste, ou bien parce que les liens du sang les rapprochaient ? Elle n'en avait jamais rien su. _

_Alors que sa mère quittait la pièce dans un froissement de tissus, la fillette prit place sur le tabouret, et tenta de jouer un petit air, qui s'approcherait quelques peu de ce que sa mère venait d'improviser. Mais elle eut beau essayer d'accorder ses deux mains, le son qui sortait du géant de bois ressemblait à la cacophonie qui régnait le jour du Barnet Fair, grande foire qui avait lieu à Londres une fois par an._

_Alors qu'elle s'échinait à vouloir faire sortir un son agréable à entendre, les mains douces et blanches comme le lait de sa mère se posèrent sur les siennes. _

_« Laisse toi faire » _

_Leurs mains se déplacèrent sur le clavier, se posant sur certains morceaux d'ivoire, en évitant d'autres, faisant entendre une mélodie qu'Helen connaissait bien : Twinkle, sa berceuse. _

_« Je veux apprendre mère ! » S'était-elle écriée avec joie une fois qu'elles eurent fini leur morceau. _

xoxoxo

A présent, elle connaissait par cœur chaque mélodies que Rose avait composé, et elle laissait ses doigts courir en fermant les yeux, sentant les vibrations des cordes sous ses doigts fins, les mêmes doigts que ceux qui l'avaient aidé à faire ses premiers pas dans le monde de la musique.

Quand elle eu atteint la dernière note du morceau, appuyant du bout de sa chaussure sur la pédale qui permettait de faire durer la note, deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, et elle retint sa respiration.

« C'est ce qui me manque le plus à présent que Rose est partie… La musique et la joie qui se dégageait de la maison toute la journée… L'écho des notes la nuit, au coin de la cheminée… Mais grâce à vous Helen, ce piano revit. »

Elle sourit tristement. Et se tourna vers son père. Le Dr Magnus était un homme de taille moyenne, à la carrure athlétique, et aux cheveux grisonnant. Ses yeux noirs ne laissaient passer presque aucune émotion, mais brillaient parfois de lueurs vives, comme à cet instant où ils brillaient avec le feu de la fierté.

« Vous devriez être au lit père.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et envoya le conseil de sa fille d'un revers de main.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Ma petite fille est inquiète, et je devrais la laisser dans l'embarras, seule au salon ? »

C'était une chose qu'elle avait appris à apprécier avec le temps : Il lisait toujours sur son visage ce qu'elle ressentait. Et bien qu'étant discrète avec ses sentiments, il ne se trompait jamais.

« James veut faire taire Nikola » Lâcha-t-elle, comme si le poids des mots qu'elle venait de prononcer s'était envolé.

Les deux Magnus s'assirent dans leur fauteuil respectif, l'un en face de l'autre. La discussion qui allait suivre s'annonçait riche en contradictions, mais Helen n'avait pas pour habitude de vivre dans le secret avec son père.

« Quel euphémisme...

- Cela n'a pas l'air de vous surprendre. Remarqua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

_- _Je devrais l'être ? Tesla n'a jamais été apprécié à sa juste valeur parmi son entourage. Il a un énorme potentiel qui rivalise avec son égo.

Helen approuva d'un signe de tête, le regard absent.

- Qu'en pensez vous ? Je veux dire, de l'idée de James. N'est elle pas un peu brutale ?

- Je pense que le taux de criminalité de cette ville atteint un seuil record en ce moment. Écoutez Helen. Vous savez que je ne veux pas donner votre main à un homme qui vous déplairait, et je vous laisse le choix de votre parti. Mais pour l'amour de Dieu, ne choisissez jamais d'épouser un de ces maudits 'scientifiques'. Ils sont peut-être brillants, mais n'ont aucun sens moral ! »

A ces mots, les yeux d'Helen se remplirent de larmes, et elle dut se lever, et quitter la pièce à la va-vite, s'excusant rapidement auprès de Gregory.

Elle avait déjà fait une première erreur, son père serait bien idiot de penser qu'elle retomberait dans le piège d'un amour passionnel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tout ceux et celles qui ont commenté, lu et se sont abonnés :) Ca fait toujours plaisir ! **

**ENJOY ! **

**(précision, au cas ou quelqu'un n'aurait pas encore compris : Sanctuary (cette merveille) ne m'appartient pas :'( )**

**Chapitre IV**

Helen se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Comment son père pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ? Penser qu'elle se lierait à un homme qui serait ne serait-ce que l'ombre de vil ?

La colère la laissa pantelante, incapable de pensées cohérentes, et son esprit dériva sur les bords de la rivière des souvenirs.

Elle avait aimé un homme une fois… Montague John Druitt. Aujourd'hui, son nom résonnait funestement aux quatre coins de Londres… Jack l'éventreur. Elle était l'une des rares personnes à connaître l'identité du tueur. A la vérité, seuls les cinq et le Dr Magnus étaient au courant de la vraie nature de Druitt, et par amitié pour le pauvre homme, ils gardaient ce secret enfoui en eux comme une épine empoisonnée qui leur rappelait sans cesse que les meurtres de Whitechapel étaient en partie dus à eux.

A la fin de leur première année à Oxford, Helen et John avaient noué une amitié solide et une complicité intime qui ne trompaient personne : Leurs soirées passées dans les laboratoires, John frôlant la main d'Helen comme par accident alors qu'ils réglaient la verrerie, ou les soudains chocs l'un contre l'autre quand ils se déplaçaient à travers la pièce, avaient éveillé les soupçons de leurs amis.

En effet, quelques années plus tard, John demandait la main de la jeune Helen Magnus, autant par passion et fascination pour elle que par gratitude pour l'aide qu'elle lui avait apporté tout au long des fastes années des cinq. Aveuglée par un amour dévorant, avait accepté.

Seulement quelques semaines avant ce qui devait être le plus beau jour de leur vie, les mains de John s'étaient couvertes d'un sang humain pour la première fois.

Lui aussi s'était injecté le sang originel que les cinq avaient étudié. Et si les autres avaient été gratifié de dons à l'aspect plutôt pratique, John avait hérité de conséquences qui dépassaient la transformation vampirique de Nikola : En plus d'un don de téléportation qui s'était révélé, durant plusieurs rendez-vous galants, être une commodité enjôleuse, il était devenu fou. Pas fou dans le sens qu'il perdait la raison, non, il avait encore toute sa tête. Mais il avait des périodes pendant lesquelles le besoin de tuer devenait trop fort pour être ignoré.

Graduellement, il était passé des souris des laboratoires d'Oxford à des chats errants, pour finir, petit à petit, avec une cruauté malsaine croissante, par éventrer les prostituées de Whitechapel, l'une après l'autre, dans les nombreuses impasses sombres du quartier.

Helen l'avait aidé comme elle avait pu, l'aimant avec une foi en lui qui dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer être de la confiance. Ses mains sur sa peau l'avaient maintes fois faite frémir, mais ce n'était pas de la peur… Simplement ce doux besoin physique qui la réveillait parfois la nuit, la mordant de l'intérieur, la poussant à se recroqueviller contre le corps de son amant, entrelaçant leurs doigts, appuyant sa tête contre son torse. Elle s'était toujours sentie à l'abri de tout danger dans ses bras, alors que lui-même était désormais l'ennemi numéro un de Scotland Yard… Quelle ironie n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se souvenait des longues nuits passées au pied de son fauteuil sur lequel elle avait elle-même ligoté le pauvre homme, sur sa demande. Il avait souvent eu peur de la blesser, et préférait être assis là, toute la nuit durant.

Elle restait donc agenouillée à ses côtés, lui injectant des doses de morphine que n'aurait pas supporté un cheval, pour atténuer la douleur et le neutraliser.

Les premières nuits, les larmes semblaient ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de dévaler ses joues pâles, laissant des sillons brûlants sur sa peau, alors que John, affaiblit par le traitement massif qu'elle lui administrait , gémissait en tentant de libérer les doigts qui suffiraient à assécher ses yeux, et à soulager son cœur de femme.

Puis il avait commencé à sortir le soir boire un verre au club avec Watson, discutant de choses et d'autres pendant un éternité, et il revenait dans le courant de la nuit, alors qu'Helen s'était déjà glissée entre leurs draps, et dormait d'un sommeil agité. Alors il se déshabillait, s'allongeait à ses côtés, la prenait dans ses bras et plongeait son nez entre ses boucles blondes, calmant ses instincts sanguinaires.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, suite à une discussion avec James, que les soupçons d'Helen avaient été éveillés : Ils quittaient le club à 23h30, alors qu'elle sentait les bras de John s'enrouler autour de ses hanches aux alentours d'une heure du matin…

Les meurtres de Whitechapel étaient reliés par l'heure à laquelle ils avaient lieu : Entre minuit et une heure. Or il était facile pour John de se téléporter depuis une scène de crime jusqu'à son appartement.

Helen avait donc commencé à le filer. Elle attendait que Watson et lui sortent du club pour suivre son fiancé à travers les rues sinueuses de Londres. Et un jour, elle était arrivé au bon moment pour confirmer ses soupçons…

_Les rues de Whitechapel étaient sombres, et les lampadaires se faisaient rares. L'odeur qui flottait dans l'air était répugnante, et une bande de rats coupa la route à Helen le temps de passer de l'autre côté et se faufiler dans une maison par le coin rongé d'une vieille porte en bois. _

_Mais la jeune femme n'était pas là pour commenter les conditions de vie des habitants du quartier. Au bout de la rue, John venait d'aborder une femme d'une vingtaine d'années en robe blanche et rouge au corsage révoltant, laissant voir la rondeur de ses seins sous une couche épaisse de crasse. _

_Elle jouait avec une de ses mèches blondes et grasses en se tortillant d'un air aguicheur. _

_Un instant, Helen eut peur que son fiancé ne passe ses soirées dans les bras de prostituées, préférant leur vulgarité à la docilité dont elle faisait preuve dans leur intimité. D'immondes images de John chevauché par une de ses filles de petite vertu alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement dans son lit envahirent son esprit, et elle déglutit en comprenant que quoi que son fiancé fasse dans cette partie de la ville, leur histoire était sur le point de trouver son point final… _

_Elle s'empara de son colt en voyant John prendre la jeune femme par le poignet, et elle sortit de l'ombre qui l'avait jusque là abritée des regards. _

_« Ne bouges plus John ! » _

_Alors qu'elle pointait son arme à feu sur lui, un sourire cruel s'empara du visage de son fiancé qui hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête en voyant qu'elle avait été assez maligne pour trouver une réponse au mystère qui planait au dessus de lui : L'alcool qu'il ingérait au club avec Watson, tout en riant des dernières mésaventures du médecin, avait pour effet de libérer ses pulsions meurtrières… Et il était là désormais, en face de celle qui le rendait fou. Il avait bien des fois eu peur de la perdre, et il revenait toujours chez lui après avoir tué, il la trouvait toujours dans son lit, paisible et belle, et le remord le prenait aux tripes, le punissant de son crime. Il se sentait toujours obligé de la serrer contre lui, se promettant à lui même de ne jamais lui faire aucun mal. Ce soir, il savait que rien ne se passerait comme cela. Il ne rentrerait pas là où il avait l'habitude de faire l'amour à Helen. Il ne retrouverait plus son petit appartement du premier étage, si rassurant par la touche féminine qu'y avait apporté sa fiancée… Ce soir, Helen repartirait s'effondrer dans les bras de son père avec une piètre opinion de lui. Elle ne retomberait pas sous son charme, elle ne s'offrirait plus à lui, elle ne lui permettrait plus de s'asseoir derrière elle et de la contempler alors qu'elle s'abandonnait à la mélancolie que lui apportait le piano… _

_Non, désormais, c'était tuer ou être tué… Soit il tuait cette fille, Mary Jane, et s'éclipsait, laissant à Helen une blessure que le temps refermerait, soit il laissait partir la jeune femme et s'abandonnait à la douceur d'Helen qui tenterait pour le reste de ses jours de trouver un traitement efficace contre son état. Dans ce cas, il ne se sentirait plus jamais qu'un misérable meurtrier qui n'est même pas capable de prendre soin de sa femme et de la protéger… _

_Il aurait tellement voulu la prendre dans ses bras, poser un baiser sur son front… _

_Son sang bouillonna, il devait tuer, maintenant. _

_« Mary, je vous présente Helen Magnus, ma fiancée… _

_Un sourire accompagna ses paroles alors que celui de la prostituée, plutôt aguicheur, disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparut. _

_- Oh, je vais vous laisser Mr. Druitt… »_

_La petite blonde eut un geste de recul, et s'apprêtait à se retourner pour passer son chemin, mais la main de John l'en empêcha. Son pouls s'accéléra. La trentenaire qui lui faisait face à quelques mètres de là ne semblait pas apprécier de voir l'homme qui lui était promis en sa compagnie. Pas du tout même… Sous son large chapeau noir ne cachait pas la lueur désespérée qui flottait dans ses yeux. Elle était réellement prête à tirer, et ses mains étaient agrippées à la crosse du revolver. Une chose était sûre : Elle n'aimait pas ça, elle voulait partir au plus vite, et trouver un client plus engageant._

_« Non voyons, restez, vous ne dérangez point. »_

_Les bras de Druitt l'entourèrent, et elle eu un petit cri étouffé quand elle sentit l'une de ses mains lui couvrir la bouche alors qu'une lame de scalpel venait de refroidir sa gorge. _

_« Ne fais pas de bêtise John, lâche là. _

_Tout alla très vite : John s'inclina légèrement, sa queue de cheval retombant sur son épaule. _

_- Si c'est ce que tu souhaite. »_

_D'un coup sec, il trancha la gorge de la prostituée. Helen tira, mais il était trop tard : John s 'était éclipsé. _

Suite à cette nuit là, elle avait regagné sa chambre sur Manchester St. Sans même prendre la peine d'aller récupérer les quelques affaires qu'elle avait laissé chez John. Elle avait pleuré pendant cinq jours dans sa chambre, sans laisser personne entrer, refusant toute compagnie, ne soufflant mot à Georges qui gentiment lui portait le thé trois fois par jours.

Elle n'avait rien dit à personne, elle n'en avait pas eu la force. Elle avait emballé sa bague de fiançailles dans une étoffe de velours qu'elle avait rangé dans sa table de nuit, et, sur les conseils de son père qui s'inquiétait pour sa santé, avait pris le premier train pour Brighton. Elle y avait passé quelques mois, à l'écart de l'odeur nauséabonde de Londres, à l'écart des meurtres de Whitechapel qui firent rage jusqu'à son retour : En Novembre 1888, alors qu'un jeune homme l'aidait à descendre de son wagon à la gare de Waterloo, un vendeur de journal à la huée passa devant elle en brandissant le journal et criant les gros titres : '_Montague J. Druitt, retrouvé mort __dans la Tamise, la fin des meurtres de Whitechapel ?' _

Il était mort désormais. Et les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur les joues d'Helen… Il ne lui restait qu'une chose de lui : Un fœtus… Congelé dans le laboratoire qu'avait mis son père à sa disposition, un futur enfant de leur union attendait que sa mère prenne une décision quant à son existence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre V : **

« Intelligence surhumaine ! Sur-humaine ! Du latin_ Supra inteligencia_, au dessus de la compréhension ! Plus que la science infuse ! »

Nikola grommelait. Ses poches, vides et trouées, ne lui avaient pas permis de monter dans une diligence, ni même de prendre le métropolitain. Il avait donc décidé de rentrer dans Peckham à pieds, traverser la ville du nord ouest au sud est, concentré sur le compte de ses pas autant que sur la nouvelle qui l'avait frappé : James Watson, son ami d'université, avait décidé de l'enterrer, en Angleterre qui plus était ! Pays qui ne le reconnaissait pas à sa juste valeur !

De quelle sorte d'intelligence Watson avait-il était doté par le sang du dernier Sanguine Vampiris pour imaginer que lui, Nikola Tesla, trahirait son groupe et son honneur pour faire une entrée fracassante dans le monde scientifique ? Bon, c'était vrai, il était capable de beaucoup de choses pour se faire reconnaître… Mais tout de même pas trahir Magnus ! Quoique à la réflexion… Mais planifier l'assassinat de l'homme le plus intelligent de l'époque ?

Watson venait de baisser dans l'estime de Nikola, atteignant désormais des profondeurs qu'un sous-marinier n'aurait pas pu imaginer exister. Un génie, un vrai, inventait un nouveau système de courant électrique, en faisait toujours plus pour mettre au point des machines aussi utiles qu'ingénieuses, et ne dormait que deux heures par nuit pour mettre son cerveau à profit de l'imagination de moyens subtils et inventifs pour ridiculiser Edison et le mettre en faillite ! Depuis quand un génie à l'intelligence surhumaine servait-il de muse à un écrivain pour se retrouver dans la rubrique série du Times ?

Tesla ruminait, tête baissée, les mains enfoncées profondément dans ses poches de pantalon.

Alors qu'il faisait son chemin dans Union Street, ayant presque atteint son but, son oreille capta le bruit d'un craquement. Il ne lui fallut pas une seconde pour trouver l'origine du bruit, lever la tête, et voir l'énorme pierre qui lui tombait droit dessus. Il sauta sur le côté, surpris par le fait qu'une pierre puisse tomber d'un toit.

La rue était déserte, et même si le pauvre génie succombait déjà à la tentation de blâmer James Watson pour cette tentative d'assassinat, il se raisonna : Personne n'était sur le toit, et la pierre s'était visiblement délogée de l'emplacement à laquelle elle avait été fixée bien des années plus tôt. Il n'y avait en soit rien d'extraordinaire d'assister à la chute d'une pierre mal scellée…

Mais c'était quand même une sacrée coïncidence de se voir passer à une cinquantaine de centimètre de sa mort quand l'un de ses plus proches amis prévoit sa mort.

_Londres n'est plus aussi sûre qu'avant…_

Helen avait raison sur ce point. Et l'incident de la pierre meurtrière était une leçon qu'il n'oublierait pas : Il serait sur ses gardes nuit et jour jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin quitter le pays avec quelques sous en poche.

Il se hâta de regagner sa chambrée, marchant en bout de trottoir pour éviter d'éventuels décèlements de pierres, et suffisamment loin de la route pour ne pas se faire renverser plus ou moins accidentellement par des chevaux enragés, prêts à tout pour faire taire le génie qu'il abritait.

Le fait d'arriver dans sa rue ne le rassura en rien. C'était l'une des nombreuses rues dans lesquelles Londres logeait ses cheminots et ses centaines d'ouvriers, ainsi qu'une bonne poignée de dockers travaillant sur les bords de la Tamise.

Le taux analphabétisme y était record, puisque rares étaient ceux qui parlaient un anglais 'fluent', ce pour la bonne raison que plus de la moitié des habitants de Peckham étaient des immigrés qui, intellectuellement, n'apportaient rien à l'Angleterre.

Ce n'était tout simplement pas un quartier agréable, sûr, et convenable pour une dame de la haute.

Mais Nikola n'étant ni dame, ni de la haute, il s'en contentait très bien. De plus, il ne passait qu'un temps très limité chez lui, privilégiant son laboratoire dans Catlìn St., une petite allée qui longeait la voie de chemin de fer.

L'immeuble dans lequel il vivait était une ruine qui tenait miraculeusement, et dont les fondations abritaient sûrement autant de meutes de rats qu'elles supportaient d'étages : 5.

L'odeur du bâtiment le prit à la gorge dès qu'il ouvrit la porte : Il y avait une odeur infecte de poisson en décomposition mêlée à celle, non moins infâme, de l'urine d'une vieille incontinente qui, si sa mémoire était bonne, devait être la belle-mère de son concierge.

Ce fût d'ailleurs la première personne à l'accueillir, le concierge. L'homme était désagréable, autant physiquement que moralement. Il avait une bonne cinquantaine d'année, mais continuait à pondre des enfants. Sa femme, que Nikola plaignait parfois, était enceinte de son 18ème enfant.

Les yeux vitreux et absents de l'homme fixèrent l'inventeur dès qu'il passa la porte. Ses narines se dilatèrent d'une manière répugnante, et il arrêta de se gratter sa tête maintenant débarrassée de sa cheveux blonds et fillasses qu'il arborait fièrement encore deux ans plus tôt.

« Ah, Tesla ! Savez-vous compter ? Vous qui sortez d'Oxford... »

Nikola dut retenir un frisson de dégoût à entendre la voix mielleuse et aigre du vieux chauve. Bien vite, à la pique du concierge, il se rembrunit, et droit comme un I, il s'avança bien qu'à reculons vers lui.

« Ce serait le diable que je ne sache pas compter, on n'invente pas le courant alternatif sans quelques bases de calculs.

L'homme eut un sourire qui découvrit ses dents (ou du moins celle qui lui restait), noir comme l'ébène.

- Évidemment. Et vous savez aussi que vous n'avez pas payé votre loyer depuis deux mois ?

Nikola eut un geste de recul imperceptible. C'était vrai. Le loyer lui était bel et bien sorti de la tête, et de tout façon, il ne pouvait pas payer. Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de travail, et ses poches étaient à sec.

- C'est bien ce que je pensait. Pédant et malhonnête, comme tous les diplômés ! Vous avez une heure pour récupérer vos affaires, et quitter mon immeuble. »

Nikola ne pipa mot. Il prit le carton que le petit homme lui tendit, et commença son ascension vers le cinquième étage.

Chaque jour c'était la même chose. La vieille incontinente, aussi vivante qu'un légume bouilli, errait dans la cage d'escalier, au premier étage. Elle était bien pitoyable la misérable. Ses yeux étaient absents, sa bouche ouverte comme si elle avait encore la force de râler en permanence contre ses enfants et petits enfants.

Il passait toujours en vitesse, comme s'il avait peur de se faire agresser, ou peut-être, plus probablement, de finir par agoniser et s'asphyxier.

Le deuxième étage était plus agréable. Le calme qui y régnait était plutôt agréable. Vivaient là deux familles calmes, avec deux et trois enfants. Mais ces enfants semblaient presque muets.

Nikola n'avaient jamais aimé les gamins. Mais la scène qui se présentait à lui à chaque fois qu'il montait le soir était presque agréable à regarder. Une jeune fille, s'approchant sûrement de la vingtaine à présent, était constamment assise sur une caisse en bois près de la fenêtre, et profitait de la lumière que celle-ci lui procurait pour lire. Comment un livre avait pu atterrir dans ce coin de la ville ? Seule la jeune fille le savait.

A ses pieds, deux bambins, deux jumeaux, jouaient paisiblement, gazouillant l'un et l'autre joyeusement.

Ce matin là, les deux jumeaux n'étaient pas aux pieds de la jeune fille. Mais les deux frères de la brunette, tous deux plus grand, étaient penchés sur elle, et elle semblait être en train de leur faire la lecture.

Les scènes qui se déroulaient à cet étage lui rappelaient toujours son enfance avec ses frères et sœurs...

Le troisième le laissait toujours de marbre : C'était le lieux de résidence des prostituées du quartier. Son voisin du cinquième, âgé d'une bonne soixantaine d'années, traînait toujours là, nu comme un vers, riant et se pavanant. La scène était pathétique, et Nikola se mettait à monter les marches trois à trois. Le quatrième étage abritait deux autres familles, avec quinze enfants. Le bruit y était tellement insoutenable que de quatre marches, Nikola passait à six. Enfin, le cinquième logeait, en plus de Tesla, trois dockers qui le dérangeaient peu car ils ne rentraient que très tard, souvent seuls, parfois accompagnés... Ses voisins les plus proches étaient deux hommes qui vivaient en union libre, d'amour et d'eau fraîche...

Arrivé au sommet de ce qui ne s'approchait absolument pas de l'Everest, Nikola sentit un besoin pressant de retrouver son laboratoire. L'atmosphère de l'immeuble était oppressante. Les serres des pigeons se pavanant sur l'ardoise du toit crissaient, blessant ses tympans sensibles.

Il pénétra dans sa chambre avec un sentiment de soulagement intense, et un sourire étira même ses lèvres. Il n'avait que peu d'effets personnels qu'il n'avait pas même sorti de la vieille valise que lui avait offert son père pour son départ à Vienne. Quitter l'immeuble lui serait donc aussi facile sur le plan pratique qu'émotionnel.

Alors qu'il sortait un cliché d'Helen de sa table de nuit, un coup se fit entendre sur sa porte restée entrouverte.

« Nikola ? Le concierge m'a dit t'avoir délogé ? Tu pars donc mon ami ? »

Le génie se retourna, Helen encore doucement figée entre ses mains.

C'était Igor, un jeune homme de quelques années de moins que lui à l'esprit vif , grand et blond, à la carrure athlétique. Il vivait à Londres depuis six ans, mais été né dans une région des Balkans qui, un siècle plus tard, gagnerait son indépendance sous le nom de Slovénie.

« Oui, je n'ai plus d'argent à dépenser pour le loyer. »

Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'inventer une raison moins honteuse. Igor ne le jugerait pas. De plus, le concierge était un voleur qui extorquait à ses locataires trois fois la somme que valait leur chambrette.

Igor s'appuya à l'encadrement de la porte avec une grâce féminine indécente et presque féline.

« Charly n'est pas encore rentré, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne s'opposerait pas à ce que nous t'aidions à payer ton loyer jusqu'à ce que tu retrouve du travail. Il t'apprécie, et j'en serais presque jaloux si je ne te savais pas fidèle aux femmes ! »

Nikola avait beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à voir Igor et Charly se livrer à des jeux de séduction dans le couloir, et avait depuis bien longtemps fermé les oreilles de sa curiosité aux bruits nocturnes qui provenaient de l'autre côté du mur. Mais il respectait le jeune couple homosexuel, car il savait pertinemment que la société devait les rejeter violemment, alors qu'ils étaient intelligents et très agréables à fréquenter.

Mal à l'aise, il eut tout de même un geste de recul, et alla ranger la photo qu'il venait, sans même s'en rendre compte, de cacher au regard de son ami, comme s'il avait pu, de son regard d'étranger sans diplôme et homosexuel, tacher la beauté de la jeune blonde.

Il la plaça à l'abri des regards au fond de sa malle en cuir, quelque part sous une pile de chemises.

« Je te remercie Igor, et j'apprécie vraiment ton offre. Mais ma place n'est pas ici. C'est une aubaine que ce vautour me mette à la porte, je vais pouvoir surveiller mon laboratoire à plein temps à présent. Je ne peux pas accepter ton argent, mais toi et Charly allez me manquer. »

Igor haussa les épaules. Nikola était un serbe bien singulier, mais ils ne discuterait pas ses valeurs.

L'homme se signa, adressant une prière silencieuse à Dieu pour qu'il veille sur son vieil ami.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps d'y répondre, Bac oblige... **

**Voilà le chapitre 6. Enjoy !**

**Chapitre VI :**

Helen n'aimait pas particulièrement les soirées mondaines. Depuis qu'elle avait rompu ses fiançailles, elle avait l'impression que toute la société Londonienne observait le moindre de ses faits et gestes avec un intérêt qu'elle pensait être uniquement réservé à la reine Victoria.

Mais Helen avait beau être une femme atypique, elle n'était tout de même pas paranoïaque : Elle était réellement devenue la source la plus riche des discussions qu'entretenaient les commères de Londres jusqu'à Southampton.

Malgré cela, elle avait décidé de vaincre le sentiment de malaise qui s'installait en elle quand elle sortait de sa demeure, et avait accepté d'accompagner son père à une réception qui avait été organisée par les Sherrington.

Elle était donc là, dans le salon de la villa Sherrington, cherchant des yeux un visage connu avec qui la conversation lui serait moins ennuyeuse que celles qui parvenaient à ses oreilles.

Son père semblait parfaitement à son aise. Il passait d'un groupe à l'autre pour saluer de vieilles connaissances, présenter sa fille qui était sa plus grande fierté...

Il ne semblait pas avoir entendu les remarques sardoniques des femmes qui comméraient par groupes de cinq ici et là, riant en comparant la trentenaire à un homme : Elle était diplômée d'Oxford (la première qui plus était), et à trente-quatre ans, elle n'était toujours pas mariée, et son ventre ne semblait pas pouvoir donner la vie à quelque être que ce soit.

A la vérité, la situation sociale dans laquelle se trouvait Helen en faisait rêver plus d'une :

Elle avait réussi à trouver sa place et à se faire respecter dans un milieu d'homme. Ces derniers avaient pour elle une admiration mêlée avec une fascination et une certaine attirance qui était presque risible. Partout où Lady Magnus passait, la vie semblait s'arrêter un moment pour laisser à tout le monde le temps de l'admirer.

Et ce soir, dans sa robe pourpre au jupon clair et fané, avec sa parure de rubis très discrète, et ses cheveux relevés, elle ne faillait pas à sa réputation : Elle était belle.

Et les hommes présents l'avaient remarquée.

Une main se posa sur son épaule dénudée, la faisant sursauter. Elle s'attendait à tomber face à face avec un de ceux qui pensaient que son célibat était du à un manque de prétendant, mais quand elle se retourna, un sourire éclaira son visage, et ses yeux brillèrent de soulagement. James était là, élégant dans un costume qu'il devait avoir acheté pour l'occasion, un sourire charmeur étirant largement ses fines lèvres.

« M'accorderez vous cette danse ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air taquin, ayant remarqué la peur qu'il venait de faire à son amie.

« James ! »

Watson baisa sa main avec délicatesse, et se tourna vers deux hommes qui le suivaient, et qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué. Elle reconnaissait le premier comme étant Charles Scott Sherrington, célèbre diplômé de Cambridge, brillant par ses connaissances en matière de médecine. Sa spécialité était les nerfs, et Helen s'était beaucoup intéressée à ses travaux pour élaborer des traitements pour Nikola et John.

« Helen, je voudrais vous présenter... Commença James.

- Mr. Sherrington ! C'est un honneur de vous revoir. » Le coupa la scientifique en souriant. Le médecin lui sourit poliment, enchanté par la vision qui s'offrait à lui, et baisa à son tour sa main.

« Pour moi également Lady Magnus. Je me demandais justement si notre cher Gregory nous apporterait sa charmante fille.

-Il a en effet eu raison de ma détermination à passer ma soirée seule.

- Il a eu bien raison ! J'aimerais vous présenter mon hôte, M. Emile Zola. Il est en Angleterre pour deux semaines. »

Zola était un homme d'une tête de moins qu'Helen, trapu, à la moustache impressionnante, à la barbe soignée et au visage assez rond. Il portait un monocle et semblait assez gêné.

Helen avait en face d'elle un des écrivains dont elle appréciait le plus les œuvres. Parlant un français qu'elle jugeait être bien acceptable, elle décida de lancer la conversation :

« Enchantée ! J'apprécie beaucoup votre style. Appréciez-vous Londres ?

Zola sembla se détendre un peu, et sourit même au léger accent anglais qui perçait dans le français parfait de Magnus.

-Je suis arrivé il y a seulement trois jours, mais Londres est une merveille ! Je suis ravi de voir que j'ai d'aussi belles admiratrices outre-Manche. »

Les pommettes d'Helen rosirent légèrement au compliment de l'écrivain qui baisa sa main.

Elle aimait beaucoup la France qui était le pays de son parrain avec qui elle passait quelques semaines de temps à autres. La dernière lettre de Louis Pasteur qu'elle avait reçue lui rapportait sa santé déclinante, et elle avait bien peur que ses travaux ne l'aient affaibli... Elle le sentait en sursis.

Pendant près de deux heures, les trois hommes divertirent Helen par une conversation riche et plus qu'intéressante. Jusqu'à ce qu'un major d'homme vienne avertir James que sa femme s'apprêtait à accoucher et qu'elle avait besoin d'un médecin.

Watson eut un regard affolé. Sa femme, Eva, attendait leur premier enfant, et le médecin ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait de retour chez lui.

Helen posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

« Tout va bien se passer vous verrez James.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils :

-Helen, Eva était censée accoucher le mois prochain. Ce n'est pas normal !

Helen sourit. La détresse soudaine du nouveau père la touchait. Il venait de perdre tous ses moyens.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

-Helen, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Consentez-vous à m'aider à mettre au monde mon enfant ? »

Elle resta bouche-bée. Ce n'était pas quelques chose à prendre à la légère, mais elle pensait avoir suffisamment de courage et de connaissances pour faire accoucher une femme.

Elle accepta d'un signe de tête, alla rapidement faire part de la bonne nouvelle à son père, et James et elle prirent congés de l'assemblée.

La demeure des Watson n'était qu'à deux rues de celle des Sherrington. N'ayant pas de temps à perdre à attendre qu'une voiture veuille bien s'arrêter, Helen et James se hâtèrent, la trentenaire suivant tant bien que mal le médecin à l'allure olympique, devant relever les pans de sa robe pour ne pas trébucher.

Elle se prit à espérer que l'enfant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à mettre au monde serait le premier et le dernier. Sans cela, James mourrait d'angoisse avant d'atteindre ses quarante ans.

La vue qui les attendait en arrivant en face de la façade imposante ne rassura pas le nouveau père : Son major d'homme faisait les cent pas devant la porte, triturant ses mains, tête baissée.

James gravit les marches en courant, l'angoisse grandissante dans sa poitrine.

« Où est-elle ? Aboya-t-il quand il arriva à la hauteur du major d'homme.

- Dans la chambre à coucher. »

Le médecin passa devant le vieil homme qui leur tenait la porte, et agrippant l'avant bras d'Helen, l'entraîna à sa suite dans l'escalier de chêne brut, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se débarrasser de son pardessus.

La scientifique le suivit sans dire mot, commençant à sentir la panique l'envahir. La grippe de James sur son bras lui faisait mal, mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il la menait à présent à travers un long couloir qui sentait la cire. Et c'est là, dans ce couloir lambrissé, que son sang, pour la première fois, se glaça au son d'un gémissement.

Le visage de James pâlit, et il poussa la porte de la chambre dans laquelle l'intendante de la maison s'affairait autour du lit qui avait été recouvert d'un drap de lin blanc.

Eva était allongée, en tenue de nuit, les jambes écartées. La sueur perlait sur son front à grosses gouttes, et ses traits tirés par la douleur se relaxèrent quelques peu quand ses yeux verts vinrent se poser sur son mari.

Eva Jeanne Watson était une femme âgée de tout juste trente ans. Ses longs cheveux roux et ses yeux verts trahissaient ses origines irlandaises. Helen ne la connaissait pas plus que cela. Elle n'avait pas noué d'amitié avec elle. Elle était gentille, mais manquait cruellement d'esprit, et l'amour né de la rencontre du couple restait un mystère aux yeux de la fille Magnus.

Il régnait dans la chambre une atmosphère lourde qui fit se serrer la poitrine d'Helen. Le travail avait déjà bien commencé, et à en juger par le volume de sang qui s'était déversé sur le drap, l'accouchement se passait mal...

Elle enleva son veston à la va-vite, et donna un coup de coude à son ami qui, debout au milieu de la pièce, semblait à deux doigts de défaillir, la main devant la bouche.

Il parut revenir à la vie au contact du coude d'Helen dans son épaule, et s'approcha de sa femme pour prendre sa main.

« Eva ! Tiens bon s'il te plaît. Je suis là. Helen est compétente, tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer. »

La jeune femme se contenta d'acquiescer faiblement.

« Écoutez-moi Eva, vous allez vous concentrer sur votre respiration, et suivre mes indications. Ne pensez à rien d'accord ? »

La jeune femme parut se détendre en entendant la voix douce et calme d'Helen. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière, et James appliqua un chiffon humide sur le front de sa femme, qu'il attrapa dans une bassine en ferraille que l'intendante venait d'apporter.

Helen fit de son mieux pour rester calme. Elle allait effectuer son second accouchement, mais la quantité de sang que la jeune mère avait déjà perdu n'était pas bon signe du tout. Il faudrait que l'accouchement aille très vite pour qu'elle ne perde pas beaucoup plus. Eva serait sûrement très faible pendant ce qui seraient d'affreuses semaines après cela.

« Bien, inspirez à fond.

Eva obéit comme elle le put, rassemblant ce qu'il lui restait de force, et prenant autant de réconfort qu'elle pouvait en trouver dans la main de son mari.

- Très bien. A présent, relâchez rapidement par petits coups. »

A cela, elle sembla se décontracter, et la sage-femme improvisée put voir le sommet du crâne du nouveau né.

Elles effectuèrent toutes deux l'opération plusieurs fois de suite, et Eva put pousser une première fois.

Et quand Helen put voir apparaître le crâne du bébé, elle sut immédiatement que James n'aurait pas de descendance cette nuit là... Le nouveau né avait une teinte violacée qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue, et qui lui laissait à penser qu'il n'avait plus d'oxygène.

Elle jeta un regard alarmé vers James qui ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

La suite fut sans paroles. Eva, motivée par l'efficacité de son aînée, réussit à accoucher, perdant encore beaucoup de sang, et quand Helen sortit le nouveau né des entrailles de sa mère, elle vit tout de suite ce qui s'était passé : La pauvre âme s'était étranglée avec le cordon ombilical, qu'elle coupa avec rage, retenant ses larmes.

Elle nettoya le corps du mort-né dans la bassine, et secoua la tête à l'attention de ses parents. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Maintenant, il fallait sauver la mère. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Ouah, ca commence par des mots forts en plus ^u^' Pardon, suis fatiguée...  
>Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, manque de temps flagrant en ce moment... Mais je me rattraperai ! <strong>

**ENJOY !:D**

**Chapitre VII : **

Il faisait froid, Helen avait ouvert la fenêtre, et le vent entrait à présent dans la chambre à grandes rafales, faisant voler les rideaux, battant au grès de la folie du vent londonien. L'air frais séchait les larmes de James, qui, le visage fermé, serrait toujours la main de sa femme dans les siennes.

« Je suis désolée… »

C'était la seule chose qu'Helen pouvait répéter. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que le corps inanimé d'Eva était froid comme le marbre, mais elle ne trouvait pas d'autres mots. L'intendante s'était retirée, pleurant et gémissant comme si elle venait de perdre sa seule amie. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Le vent avait depuis longtemps soufflé les lampes à huile, et personne ne s'était décidé à allumer l'ampoule dénudée qu'avait installé Tesla l'année d'avant. Non, Helen comme James n'avaient pas envie que leurs larmes coulent sur leurs joues battues par le froid. Leur fierté et leur honneur étaient trop forts pour leur permettre de se montrer dans l'état de dépravation que l'accouchement funèbre avait mis en eux.

Helen frissonna. C'était la deuxième patiente qu'elle voyait mourir entre ses mains. La première avait été une jeune fille atteinte de mucoviscidose, quelques dix ans plus tôt. Alors que le douloureux souvenir de la petite remontait à la surface du flot de ses souvenirs, une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant baisser les yeux vers l'origine du contact.

James était accroupi par terre aux pieds du fauteuil dans lequel elle s'était enfoncée. Elle ne pouvait pas précisément voir ses traits, mais il savait que la vision de ses yeux emplis de larmes lui aurait brisé le cœur.

Oubliant toutes les conventions que Miss Welsh lui avait enseignées, elle posa une main réconfortante sur sa joue, sentant une humidité froide sur la peau lisse de son ami.

Ce dernier s'appuya dans la paume d'Helen, reconnaissant, appréciant le toucher de sa meilleure amie.

« Merci Helen… Vous avez fait ce que vous avez pu… »

Le pouce de la trentenaire redessina les traits du médecin, et une larme coula sur la joue du pauvre homme, glissant entre les doigts d'Helen.

Elle posa doucement la tête de James sur ses genoux, et il se laissa faire, la laissant caresser ses cheveux avec la douceur d'une mère et l'amour d'une femme.

Quelque part derrière la fenêtre ouverte, il y eut un craquement sinistre qui la fit frémir.

Elle sentait un regard peser sur elle, un regard qu'elle connaissait trop bien. Elle se sentait mise à nue, soumise à une inspection scrupuleuse, et elle pouvait presque sentir deux mains froides sur elle, courant sur sa nuque et au creux de son dos… Puis il y eut un second craquement, et toute sensation désagréable disparut. Il n'y eut plus qu'elle, elle et le visage de James enfoui dans les pans de sa robe, qui n'avait apparemment rien entendu.

Elle secoua doucement la tête. Le vent devait avoir fait craquer le bois de la fenêtre, rien de plus. Et pourtant… Cette sensation d'être observée, traquée comme du gibier…

Helen sentit soudain les doigts de James s'enfoncer dans ses cuisses, et un rictus de colère se dessina sur les traits du médecin.

Celui-ci sentait renaître en lui une passion pour sa jeune amie qu'il pensait avoir enterré le jour de son mariage avec Eva. Mais maintenant qu'elle et leur enfant étaient morts, et maintenant qu'il pouvait se laisser aller à sentir la peau d'Helen séparée de la sienne par un unique drap de coton, cent feux s'allumaient en lui, consumant chaque parcelle de son être, faisant naître au plus profond de lui une colère sourde et douloureuse.

Il n'était pas censé aimer Helen plus que comme une amie, plus à présent qu'il venait de perdre sa femme. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il était vieux. Presque quarante ans, et elle semblait avoir évité l'impact du temps aussi bien que Tesla, par une chance qui, en réfléchissant, ne devait pas tenir du hasard autant qu'elle semblait le penser.

Il s'éloigna brusquement de la blonde, laissant la trace chaude de ses larmes sur le jupon rosi sur lequel il avait pleuré, et tourna le dos à la jeune femme.

« Vous devez rentrer chez vous Helen. »

Celle-ci baissa la tête, liant ses mains, gênée par la réaction de James. Elle comprenait toutefois son soudain éloignement. Ils avaient bien des fois été proches, mais la proximité qu'ils avaient mis dans leur consolation mutuelle était loin d'être amicale, et même si elle avait du mal à l'avouer, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait pas du autant se laisser aller.

« Je suis désolée James, je ne voulais pas...

- Je SAIS que vous êtes désolée Helen. Depuis que mon fils est mort vous l'êtes ! Merci, mais je n'ai plus besoin de vous ici ! »

Watson l'avait coupée, lui faisant lever la tête avec effroi. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en colère contre elle, et n'avait même jamais envisagé cet état d'esprit possible chez lui habituellement si calme et doux.

Elle découvrait aujourd'hui une facette de James qu'elle ne connaissait pas auparavant.

Le médecin, toujours dos à elle, regretta soudain ses propos en voyant le visage affolé de la jeune femme dans le miroir de la coiffeuse.

Il baissa la tête, se maudissant de la brutalité dont il faisait preuve envers celle qui l'avait toujours aidé dans les moments difficiles, et qui, encore cette nuit, l'accompagnait dans son deuil.

Il se retourna lentement, et revint vers Helen, à présent debout, droite comme un I, le menton dressé, le regard fier.

Il l'avait blessée… Et il s'en voulait encore plus. Il prit sa main et l'embrassa tendrement, caressant l'intérieur de sa paume.

« Je vous pries de m'excuser ma chère Helen. Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. J'ai juste besoin d'un moment pour… Sa voix se brisa, et Helen posa sa main sur son avant bras, compréhensive :

- Je comprends, je vais rentrer, père doit attendre des nouvelles… J'ai peur que ça ne lui fasse un choc… »

Elle tourna les talons, quittant lentement la pièce, se retournant seulement pour voir son ami se pencher sur le corps d'Eva, et embrasser chastement son front.

L'air frais battant ses tempes quand elle quitta la demeure Watson lui fit du bien. Son cœur était lourd, et elle avait envie de marcher, rentrer chez elle en courant et s'enfermer dans son cabinet pour travailler pour le reste de la nuit.

Elle succomba à son envie, laissant ses boucles blondes voler sur ses flancs alors que son corps défiait la force du vent. Elle laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues blanches, immédiatement séchées par l'air froid qui glaçait son sang.

Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans Chamdos Street, un jeune homme à l'apparence enfantine pila devant elle. Il enleva prestement sa casquette, et esquissa une rapide révérence.

Helen s'arrêta, faisant de son mieux pour cacher ses yeux rougis par la tristesse. Elle laissa le jeune homme baiser sa main, et fronça les sourcils.

« Bonsoir… Souffla-t-elle surprise de croiser quelqu'un en pleine nuit.

- Lady Magnus, c'est vous n'est-ce pas ?

Le pauvre était essoufflé, et sa chemise mal mise prouvait qu'il s'était habillé en vitesse. Il avait été envoyé pour la trouver…

- Oui, c'est moi. Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est mon père, Georges qui m'envoie. Mr. Tesla est chez vous, il est blessé, il a besoin de vous en urgence milady. »

Le cœur de Magnus fit un bond dans sa poitrine, coupant son souffle pendant ce qui lui parût une longue éternité. Ses yeux s'emplirent d'inquiétude.

Nikola l'avait quittée le matin même, dans une forme qui paraissait être annonciatrice d'une journée fort productive sur un point intellectuel. Que pouvait-il s'être passé ?

L'idée s'insinua rapidement en elle que Nikola, avide de l'attention qu'elle lui portait, avait peut-être fait exprès de se blesser pour passer la nuit au manoir… Non, ce n'était pas possible, Georges n'aurait jamais laissé entrer le jeune homme sans qu'un des Magnus ne lui ait fermement demandé… Nikola était réellement en danger…

Son analyse rapide est logique l'affola. Ce n'était pas une petite plaisanterie destinée à s'attirer les faveurs de la scientifique… C'était réellement un cas d'extrême urgence, sinon le major d'homme n'aurait jamais envoyé son fils.

Voyant tout un panel d'émotions se bousculer dans les beaux yeux de la lady, le jeune garçon s'empara de son bras, et l'entraîna à petit trot dans Queen Anne's street, dans la lumière jaunâtre des lampadaires.

Elle se laissa faire, trop abattue pour objecter aux manières brusques de l'enfant qui tirait sa manche d'une manière qu'elle aurait trouvée révoltante en temps normal.

Mais les temps normaux n'étaient pas d'actualité. Les Watson venaient de subir ce qui lui paraissait être le pire drame familial de l'année (après les faiblesses de Mrs. Doyle), il était sûrement près de trois heures du matin, et elle tombait de fatigue.

Arrivée devant la porte, le jeune homme lui lâcha la manche, et resta fixé devant elle, planté comme attendant quelque chose. Ne le remarquant pas, Helen frappa la porte d'une série de petits coups rapides avec le heurtoir, puis son regard retomba sur le coursier.

Ses sourcils se levèrent, et elle allait lui demander ce qu'il attendait quand elle se rendit compte que la moindre des choses était de lui donner un salaire pour son service.

Elle sortit donc quelques piécettes de cuivre de sa bourse qu'elle lui tendit avec une esquisse de sourire plutôt ratée. Le coursier sourit, refit une révérence, et avec un rapide 'merci', s'en alla en courant, sans demander son reste.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit bientôt sur Georges. Celui-ci paraissait mort de fatigue.

« Oh Helen, entrez mon enfant, votre père vous attend en bas avec Mr. Tesla… »

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête, lui donna sa veste dont elle se débarrassa avec une agilité féline, et partit d'un pas pressé en direction de l'escalier dérobé qui menait au sanctuaire, lançant par dessus son épaule qu'elle avait besoin de thé… De beaucoup, de thé.

Secouant la tête face au surmenage de la jeune lady, Georges se glissa dans l'ombre jusqu'à la cuisine pour exhausser le désir de la scientifique. Du Earl Grey ne serait sûrement pas de trop.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre VIII :**

La main d'Helen glissa sur la rambarde de fer alors qu'elle dévalait l'escalier en colimaçon menant aux souterrains.

Les portes du sanctuaire était déverrouillée, et elle n'eut qu'à la pousser de tout son poids, faisant grincer les énormes gonds soutenant les lourds pans de bois.

Les murs de pierres étaient très faiblement humides à cause de la pluie des derniers jours, et le sol pavé était parsemé de traces boueuses qu'avaient laissé des chaussures que la jeune femme attribua à Nikola. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta davantage étaient les gouttes de sang qui étaient tombées à la verticale, suivant les traînées de boue.

« Père ? » Lança-t-elle en arrivant dans la grande salle au plafond voûté.

Le son de sa voix se répercuta sur les pierres, la faisant frissonner. La lumière blanche que diffusaient les ampoules appliquées ici et là aux murs donnait à la pièce un aspect d'église secrète.

Une des portes qui donnaient sur la pièce octogonale s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le visage fatigué de Grégory. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur sa fille, et il recula pour la laisser enter dans l'infirmerie.

Celle-ci était une longue pièce rectangulaire, éclairée par des lumières plus jaunes, donnant l'impression d'être descendu un peu plus profondément dans les entrailles de Londres.

Sur l'un des lits d'hôpital qui trônaient dans la pièce était allongé Nikola, blanc comme linge, torse nu. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme saccadé, et une large plaie s'étalait sur son flanc, apparemment inconsciente du fait que les vampires avaient la capacité de se régénérer.

« Mon Dieu ! Nikola ! »

Toute fatigue sembla s'évaporer de son corps, et elle se hâta au près de son ami qui ouvrit les yeux, se croyant déjà arrivé au paradis, malgré la douleur lancinante que lui faisait subir la coupure qui zébrait son côté.

« Helen… » Souffla-t-il.

Elle le fit taire en posant son index sur ses lèvres, et inspecta la plaie en s'adressant à son père :

« Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il est arrivé il y a dix minutes à peine, il tenait à peine debout et cet inconscient n'a même pas pensé à arrêter une voiture. Il n'a pas eu la force de me dire ce qui lui est arrivé, mais à en juger par la netteté de l'incision, je suis intimement convaincu qu'il a été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat. » Déclara le vieil homme en préparant le matériel nécessaire pour recoudre le flanc de l'inventeur.

Nikola tenta de parler, mais seul un gémissement parvint à franchir ses lèvres tremblantes.

Helen posa une main douce sur son épaule, voulant à tout prix le calmer, et surtout se rassurer elle-même.

Magnus posa tout ce dont aurait besoin sa fille à côté d'elle sur la table de chevet, et elle prit place sur le tabouret qu'il avait placé aux pieds du lit.

Sans un regard pour son père, elle imbiba une compresse de gaze d'alcool.

En entendant des pas sur le pavé, tous cessèrent de respirer. Ce n'était pas le moment de voir débarquer qui que ce soit. Gregory entrouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Georges, un plateau en argent à la main, sur lequel étaient disposés des biscuits ainsi qu'un nécessaire à thé.

Le scientifique remercia le major d'homme et l'envoya se coucher, ce que le vieillard accepta avec soulagement. La maison Magnus n'était pas de tout repos, et cette journée était une journée tellement banale que le pauvre Georges n'avait pas eu une nuit de sommeil complète depuis presque trois mois.

Gregory posa le plateau à part sur un guéridon dans le coin de la pièce, et revint se placer à côté de sa fille, prêt à aider à la moindre injonction de sa part.

« Vous devriez aller vous reposer père. Vous avez besoin de sommeil. Lui conseilla-t-elle sur un ton qui ne demandait pas de réponse.

- Vous aurez sûrement besoin d'aide Helen… Elle le coupa :

- Soyez raisonnable s'il vous plait ! J'ai besoin d'être… seule… »

Comprenant que sa fille avait passé une soirée difficile, Magnus n'insista pas. Il quitta la pièce avec un dernier regard pour les deux jeunes gens, Nikola agonisant silencieusement, abandonné aux soins d'Helen qui nettoyait les contours de la plaie avec sa compresse.

Alors qu'il fermait la porte de l'infirmerie, il jura voir une larme couler sur la joue pâle de sa fille.

« Eva est morte en couche… Watson n'a pas eu d'enfant. » Annonça-t-elle avant de se racler la gorge.

Nikola ne broncha pas. La main qu'Helen venait de poser sur son ventre l'apaisait, et s'il ne s'était pas trouvé en si mauvaise posture, il aurait eu du mal à cacher le désir qu'il éprouvait pour son amie.

La funeste nouvelle n'était pas arrivée à ses oreilles, où du moins n'avait pas été traitée par son cerveau avec autant de clarté que la présence de la paume froide de son infirmière sur sa hanche.

Soulagée d'un poids, Helen désinfecta comme elle le put la coupure qui, si le sang de Tesla n'avait pas eu la particularité de coaguler plus vite que le sang normal, aurait été mortelle.

« Je vais vous recoudre… Elle attrapa son mouchoir dans la poche de son gilet, et le plaça avec douceur dans la bouche de Nikola.

- Mordez ça, ça risque d'être douloureux. »

Les mâchoires du génie ne bougèrent pas, n'essayèrent même pas de se contracter pour obéir à Helen. Il sentait ses forces décliner, et il ne pouvait rêver à plus belle mort : Allongé torse nu sous les caresses d'Helen Magnus… Le monde devint noir autour de lui, et bientôt, même Helen disparut de son champ de vision.

La jeune femme sentit la peau de Nikola sous ses doigts retomber sous une dernière expiration, puis il n'y eut plus rien. Il ne gémissait plus… Elle paniqua. La vie venait de quitter le corps de son meilleur ami. Pour la troisième fois ce soir là, elle était confrontée à la mort.

Son cerveau bouillonna, tentant de trouver un moyen de le ranimer.

Son cœur s'emballa, et elle crut qu'il allait déchirer sa poitrine. Ses oreilles sifflaient désagréablement.

« Nikola ! Non ! Réveillez-vous ! » Le supplia-t-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne, lui brisant presque les phalanges.

Il fallait agir vite.

Tesla était un vampire… Il pouvait se régénérer… Seulement le sérum qu'elle lui avait injecté 24 heures plus tôt avait pour effet de bloquer toute action provoquée par ses gênes de _Sanguine Vampiris_… Comment conjurer les effets de son traitement ?

Helen se leva brusquement, faisant tomber le tabouret et les instruments qu'elle avait sur ses genoux. Le bruit de métal assourdissant qui résultat de la chute réveilla une créature qui, de l'autre côté du mur, se mit à gémir.

Elle alla ouvrir une boîte à pharmacie posée sur une étagère à côté de la porte, et y prit une seringue et un garrot.

Le sang originel coulait en elle. A priori, quelques millilitres de son propre sang injectés à Nikola devraient réveiller sa vraie nature. Ce n'était pas sans risque, même si elle arrivait à le sauver, le scientifique se réveillerait en tant que vampire… Et elle le savait : il aurait faim.

Il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout.

Elle enleva son gilet sans se soucier du froid humide qui régnait dans le sanctuaire, serra le garrot autour de son bras, et enfonça l'aiguille dans sa veine. La seringue se remplit lentement, alors qu'Helen faisait abstraction de l'affreuse douleur que lui causait l'épaisse aiguille enfoncée dans son bras, priant pour que son plan fonctionne.

Quand elle eut assez de sang, elle se hâta de retirer la pointe de sa veine, de relâcher le garrot, et avec un empressement affolé, elle saisit le bras raidit par la mort de Nikola, trouva une veine accessible, et le piqua à son tour, injectant son sang en lui.

« Allez Nikola… »

Il ne restait plus une seule goutte du liquide brunâtre dans la seringue, mais le jeune homme ne revenait pas à la vie. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et se laissa tomber à ses côtés sur le lit, caressant son visage, laissant la peine et le désespoir l'envahir.

xoxoxo

_« Vous me faites penser à ma mère… » _

_L'air matinal d'Oxford sentait la rose, et le soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel, réchauffait l'atmosphère de ce début d'été. La pelouse avait été parfaitement tondue, et l'abri qu'offrait le saule pleureur aux deux jeunes gens était favorable aux confidences. _

_« Vous ne parlez jamais de votre famille. » _

_Helen et Nikola étaient assis sur un plaid en laine irlandais, séparés l'un de l'autre par divers livres et cahiers. La jeune étudiante avait replié ses jambes sous elle, et étudiait divers schémas représentant l'anatomie humaine. Le serbe, lui, était en tailleur, et venait de décider d'une pause dans leurs révisions, stoppant son amie dans les questions pièges qu'elle se plaisait visiblement à lui poser pour réactiver des connaissances qui, dans son cas, ne s'étaient pas endormies. _

_« Dois-je vous faire remarquer que vous ne vous étendez pas non plus sur le sujet ? » Remarqua-t-il avec un air taquin. _

_Helen sourit puis baissa la tête. Son regard tomba sur l'entrejambe du schéma que Nikola avait dessiné avec application, et elle décida de fermer le cahier, interrompant le flot de questions fascinantes qui lui venaient en tête sur cette partie de l'homme qu'elle méconnaissait encore totalement. _

_« Je suis fille unique, ma mère est morte quand j'étais encore très jeune, et à part mon père, je n'ai pas de famille. » Expliqua-t-elle en fixant soudain une branche branlante qui flottait dans le léger vent matinal. _

_Nikola put voir un voile de tristesse recouvrir ses yeux clairs, et il comprit que tout deux n'étaient pas si différents. _

_« Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas vous blesser Helen. _

_Celle-ci parût revenir à elle, et elle sourit, croisant son regard. _

_- Ne soyez pas désolé, il n'y a pas de mal. Qu'en est-il de votre famille ? _

_- Nous étions cinq enfants. Mais mon frère aîné est mort suite à un accident équestre alors que j'avais huit ans. Je n'ai jamais été très proche de mes sœurs. Mon père est prêtre de notre paroisse, son frère est professeur de mathématique._

_A l'entendre, Helen eut l'impression de l'entendre énumérer les divers noms d'os humains, avec autant d'attention que quelques minutes auparavant. Elle comprit que le décès de son frère l'avait beaucoup touché. Elle aussi avait huit ans quand elle avait du inhumer sa mère, et à cet âge là, la mort paraît si mystérieuse qu'on développe une fascination étrange pour la mort. _

_- Vous me compariez à votre mère ? _

_Nikola eut un sourire mélancolique, et fixa Helen._

_- C'est une femme admirable, descendant d'une des plus vieilles familles de la région, une famille d'inventeurs. A ces mots, sa main eut un geste ample et incontrôlable, puis il reprit : _

_- Elle est très intelligente, et a l'esprit très vif. C'est la Helen Magnus de Smiljan en quelques sortes. Je suis sûr qu'elle vous adorerait. »_

_A la comparaison qu'il avait dressé, un rire sortit droit de la gorge délicate de la jeune blonde. _

_Elle venait de prouver une théorie qu'elle avait mise sur pieds quelques mois auparavant : La fierté et l'égocentrisme de Tesla n'étaient qu'une façon de se protéger contre le monde extérieur. _

xoxoxo

Une larme glissa sur la joue d'Helen à l'idée que jamais plus ils n'auraient de discussions personnelles aussi agréables que celles qu'ils avaient eu à Oxford. Son devoir serait à présent de rapatrier le corps inerte de Nikola à la famille Tesla, à Smiljan… Et aussi exaltant qu'ait pu être la pensée de se rendre en province serbe avec Nikola, les conditions au voyage n'avaient rien de très motivant. La larme glissa le long de son menton, et alla s'écraser en minuscules gouttelettes sur le ventre de Nikola, toujours inanimé sous la chevelure blonde de la frêle jeune femme.

A bout de force, elle laissa retomber sa main le long du flanc du vampire, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que ses doigts étaient secs, d'un blanc immaculé. Aucune goutte de sang ne tombait plus de la blessure du défunt… C'était en soit normal. Une fois le cœur arrêté, le sang ne tournait plus dans le système artériel, et par conséquent ne coulait donc plus… Mais la peau de Nikola était lisse, sans aucune trace d'incision…

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et tomba face au visage de son ami. Il était pâle, plus pâle que la mort, et ses yeux rougeoyaient d'une lueur qu'Helen connaissait bien : Il venait de se métamorphoser, laissant son côté vampire ressurgir. Le sang d'Helen avait eu l'effet escompté, mais il fallait maintenant trouver un moyen de canaliser l'état dans lequel Nikola se trouvait maintenant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Je vous ai compris ! Ah c'est De Gaulle ça ? Mince ^u^' Pardonnez moi... Bref, face à votre appétit de Teslen croissant, je publie ma suite. Comment ? Aussi vite ? Bah oui, je prends mes précautions, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 15 en ce moment... Histoire de ne pas vous laisser sans suite trop longtemps :) **

**Tadaaaaa ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir ! **

**ENJOY ! **

**Chapitre IX**

Un instant il avait vu son frère, Dan… Il lui avait tendu la main avec un sourire angélique, un de ceux dont lui seul avait le secret, et lui avait demandé de venir jouer avec lui. Il avait revu son père, droit comme un I sur son cheval, revenant d'une balade en forêt, et ses deux tantes, toutes deux très laides, et dont il avait horreur quand il était enfant. Puis il y avait eu son professeur de physique… Celui à qui il avait expliqué sa théorie sur le courant alternatif, et qui lui avait rit au nez… Si cet homme là était encore vivant, Nikola était sûr qu'il avait monté un autel en son honneur dans le coin de sa salle de classe, devant lequel il s'excusait tous les matins…

Puis brusquement, alors que sa mère apparaissait dans son champ de vision, il avait senti un flot d'énergie s'insinuer en lui, comme si on lui avait injecté un bon litre d'eau glacée. Ses poumons s'étaient remplis d'air, son cœur était reparti, fournissant son cerveau en oxygène. Il revivait…

La première chose qu'il perçut en reprenant conscience fût la chaleur d'Helen sur son torse. Une odeur de jasmin flottait dans l'air, et la chevelure blonde de la jeune femme chatouillait sa peau sensible.

Mais plus que cela, et plus encore que les larmes qui s'écrasaient sur son ventre, s'était son cœur qu'il sentait battre, à quelques centimètres du sien… Son sang, à portée de main… Et surtout de lèvres.

Et il comprit… Helen avait déclenché en lui le réveil de ses gênes dormants pour le sauver parce que l'hémorragie était trop importante.

C'était complètement irréfléchi et idiot de sa part.

La main de la jeune inconsciente glissa sur son flanc, et il dut retenir sa respiration pour contrôler l'envie qu'il avait de lui sauter dessus et la vider de son sang… avec sensualité tout de même, car il ne laisserait pas passer une si belle occasion…

Il se léchait les canines à l'idée de sentir son sang chaud couler dans sa bouche quand elle ouvrit les yeux, soudainement pleinement alerte et vive.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Nikola put lire du soulagement dans les yeux bleus d'Helen, bientôt remplacé par de l'appréhension quand il saisit fermement son poignet alors qu'elle s'écartait rapidement de lui.

La respiration de la jeune femme perdit toute régularité, et son affolement eut pour effet d'accélérer son rythme cardiaque, faisant battre son sang dans ses tempes, ainsi que dans son poignet, titillant les sens du vampire, déjà attiré comme un papillon de nuit par la lumière d'un bec de gaz.

« Nikola... Souffla-t-elle entre ses lèvres tremblantes.

Le frémissement qui secoua sa peau ne fit rien pour atténuer le désir du génie qui lutta autant qu'il le put, sentant son contrôle faiblir.

- Helen... Vous avez fait une énorme erreur en me ramenant à la vie de cette façon »  
>Le 'de cette façon' était peut-être de trop car ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire revenir un mort à la vie, du moins, pas d'autre moyen pour Nikola que du sang originel, ce qui signifiait passer par le stade vampirique.<p>

Helen se mordit la lèvre en sentant les ongles noirs et longs de son ami s'enfoncer dans son bras jusqu'au sang. Il lui fallait tout de suite un moyen de contrer la faim de Tesla ou bien finirait-elle par servir de repas au dernier vampire de la planète...

« Nikola pour l'amour de Dieu contrôlez-vous ! »

Son visage avait retrouvé l'air sévère qu'elle arborait dans les situations les plus désagréables qu'elle était contrainte d'expérimenter, ne laissant pas le choix au vampire que celui de ranger ses griffes et retenir ce flot d'énergie qui poussait ses gênes vampiriques à s'exprimer.

Il lâcha Helen à contre cœur, et débloqua les nœuds qui raidissaient son cou qui craqua exagérément. Il avait déjà réussi à tenir quelques semaines sans s'en prendre à son amie. Sa première transformation avait été douloureuse, mais il était prêt à souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une solution satisfaisante à la situation bancale dans laquelle il se trouvait désormais prisonnier.

Helen reprit son souffle, et tenta de redonner à son cœur un rythme acceptable qui ne lui ferait pas aussi mal à la gorge.

Nikola avait bien sûr raison quand il disait qu'elle avait fait une erreur, mais elle ne pouvait pas imaginer son quotidien sans l'égocentrisme légendaire de l'inventeur, et son sarcasme l'agaçait autant qu'elle la charmait.

Le plus dur était à venir. Dans les semaines à venir, il faudrait qu'elle travaille d'arrache-pied pour trouver de quoi satisfaire le féroce appétit du vampire.

« Cette sensation de faim est très désagréable. Et dire que je ne peux même pas _mourir_ de faim ! »

Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour prouver qu'il était le meilleur humoriste d'Angleterre, mais Helen ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque. Il y avait beaucoup d'inconvénients à être immortel, et elle aurait même considéré le fait d'être elle-même immortelle comme une malédiction.

Elle frissonna à l'idée que l'âge ne semblait pas laisser son empreinte sur son corps, et elle réprima le sentiment de malaise qui commençait à l'envahir à l'idée que le sang originel la garderait peut-être jeune pour l'éternité.

« Je vous proposerais bien des biscuits, mais je crains que votre estomac ne les accepte pas...

- Mon estomac, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, mais vous ne réussirez pas à me convaincre de toucher à ces morceaux de beurre qui tiennent compagnie à votre thé... »

Helen tourna la tête vers le plateau qu'avait apporté Georges une bonne heure auparavant. Son thé devait être froid depuis longtemps, et elle n'avait plus assez faim pour penser à avaler les morceaux de shortbread préparés par la cuisinière.

Elle soupira.

« Je suis désolée Nikola. »

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Debout dans l'infirmerie du sanctuaire, à une dizaine de mètres sous les pieds des londoniens qui rentraient chez eux après une longue soirée, elle avait l'impression d'avoir mal agi tout au long de la journée.

L'air froid et humide sentait l'alcool et le sang, et sa tête tournait doucement, remplie de l'idée que Nikola, son inséparable inventeur, était vivant...

Il était aussi torse nu, et il fallait y remédier.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, les doigts de Nikola se glissèrent sous son menton, et levèrent son visage vers le sien pour capter son regard.

La jeune femme se figea sous ses yeux bruns. Qu'allait-il faire ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais son estomac avait réagi violemment à sa proximité, et une lueur particulière flottait dans les yeux du serbe. Il y avait une sorte de passion étrange mêlée à une intensité qu'elle ne sut décrypter.

Elle aurait voulu détourner le regard, reprendre une contenance, mais c'était au dessus de ses forces, et tout ce qu'elle put faire fut cacher le trouble qui la submergeait.

« J'ai besoin de sang Helen. Ou je ne répondrai bientôt plus de mes actes. »

Elle ferma les yeux, cherchant désespérément un échappatoire, un moyen de retarder l'inévitable. Si elle le laissait se servir d'elle comme d'une réserve mobile, il serait bientôt dépendant de son sang, et c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie.

A dire vrai, Helen Magnus avait peur. Peur de sentir les dents de Nikola s'enfoncer dans sa peau, peur de sentir ses forces vitales la quitter, peur d'être faible, aussi faible qu'à l'époque où elle était encore fiancée à John. Elle avait peur de ses sentiments, seules choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler, et étant intimement convaincue que le moindre soupçon d'émotion en elle chasserait toute attention portée à son travail.

« Soyez un ange... Vous ne pourrez pas me garder longtemps affamé. »

Le souffle chaud de Nikola sur sa peau l'immobilisa totalement, et comme s'il n'en avait pas déjà fait assez, il posa un baiser froid et dépourvu de toute émotion juste sous son oreille, la paralysant un peu plus.

« Vous savez qu'il y a des risques pour que vous créiez une dépendance si je vous laisse faire ça ? »

Elle déglutit en entendant sa propre phrase, et comprit en ouvrant les yeux et en tombant sur le sourire amusé de Nikola qu'il avait lui aussi remarqué le double sens involontaire de son observation.

« Je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus, mais je sais que vous saurez me remettre à ma place, même douloureusement. Juste une fois... Je sais que vous trouverez un traitement Helen... »

L'emploi de son prénom fit tomber toutes ses barrières. Elle se dégagea de la douce emprise de Nikola, et rangea ses boucles blondes sur son épaule pour dégager son cou.

« Faites juste attention à ne pas perforer la carotide...

Nikola eut un sourire victorieux qu'Helen feignit de ne pas remarquer.

- L'artère fémorale m'aurait beaucoup plus, mais je n'oserais pas aller mordre aussi bas.

Helen leva les yeux au ciel, ou plutôt à la voûte qui surplombait l'infirmerie, exaspérée par la remarque osée de son ami.

- Je me contenterai de la sous-clavière. »  
>Il haussa les épaules et posa sa main dans le cou de la lady, penchant sa tête sur le côté pour avoir un meilleur accès à son épaule, et s'approcha jusqu'à poser ses lèvres délicatement dans le creux de sa clavicule.<p>

Helen retint un petit cri de surprise en sentant les lèvres de Nikola se poser sur une des parties les plus sensibles de son corps, et elle se contracta, ayant soudain peur qu'il n'aille trop loin avec ses canines.

En sentant le sang de la jeune anglaise frapper violemment la surface de sa peau, Nikola caressa son cou, et remonta ses lèvres au niveau de son oreille :

« Shhht, détendez vous Helen, je sais être tendre dans certaines situations. »

Les quelques mots murmurés à son oreille eurent l'effet escompté : Helen se laissa aller contre la main du vampire, et se détendit, prenant soin de garder une respiration aussi régulière que possible.

Le contact qu'il sentait établi avec son amie fit resurgir en lui une violente vague de désir qui le transforma de nouveau. Il s'appliqua à se contrôler juste assez pour prendre soin du corps d'Helen et ne pas la tuer, et avec une peur qu'il attribua aux conséquences de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il planta avec autant de douceur que possible ses crocs dans la peau de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux, autant pour essayer de se soutirer à l'affreuse impression que lui laissait la scène que pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux bleus.

Il revivait. Le sang qui coulait dans sa bouche le transportait complètement. Les fumeurs d'opium devaient sûrement éprouver la même chose, mais c'était du sang d'Helen dont il était question... Et son sang, chaud et étrangement sucré, agréable sur le point de la texture autant que par son goût, soulageait Tesla, lui inspirait de nouvelles inventions.

Il était aussi doux que possible, veillant à ne pas bouger d'un millimètre sous sa peau de peur de la blesser plus que nécessaire.

Il lui fallut deux minutes pour qu'il ne soit rassasié. Il avait fait attention à ne pas retirer à Helen trop de sang pour ne pas l'affaiblir et la conduire à la mort. Quand il retira ses dents de sa peau, reprenant conscience de l'odeur de jasmin qui courait sur sa peau blanche, ainsi que de la proximité de ce corps qu'il désirait ardemment, elle était pâle, et quand elle réalisa que l'heure du repas était passée, elle rouvrit les yeux, tombant une fois de plus dans le piège des yeux de Nikola, désormais capable de rester humain.

Elle s'aperçut avec gêne que ses mains s'étaient posées instinctivement sur son torse. Elle les laissa retomber le long de son corps.

Elle se laissa traîner vers le lit où était mort son ami quelques temps plus tôt, et il lui sourit avec bienveillance :

« Je pense que vous aurez besoin des Shortbread finalement. »

Elle acquiesça faiblement et accepta avec gratitude les biscuits qu'il lui tendait.

« Merci Helen... Ce n'est peut-être pas un mot assez fort, mais je ne suis pas doué avec les mots. »

Le serbe se pencha et embrassa la joue pâle de sa bienfaitrice.

La jeune femme resta un moment interdite, mâchant avec application les biscuits écossais, puis, alors que Nikola prenait place à côté d'elle, elle reprit la parole :

« Promettez moi que vous ne vous nourrirez plus jamais d'humain Nikola. »

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir une promesse aussi dangereuse, il aurait au moins fallu qu'il se connaisse lui même... Il ne voulait pas promettre l'impossible, mais Magnus ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix, et il savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à faire de sa vie un enfer s'il ne respectait pas sa parole.

« Promettez ! Implora Helen.

- Je promets Helen. Que vous m'enfermiez si je me nourris encore de manière aussi agréable... »  
>Elle sourit, satisfaite de l'affaire qu'elle venait de mener, et se laissa aller contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule.<p>

Surpris, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle était son ange gardien, il pouvait bien respecter une promesse pour ses beaux yeux...

**Oui, un baiser, j'aurais adoré, mais pensez vous vraiment que ça l'aurait calmé ? Moi je pense que vu la soif qu'il avait, ça aurait tourné vinaigre cette histoire ! ^u^' **


	10. Chapter 10

**Merciiiiii Pour vos reviews ! Ca me touche énormément de savoir que je suis suivies dans mon délire, et j'avoue aussi que je ris beaucoup en lisant vos suppositions :P  
>ENJOY !<strong>

**Chapitre X**

Helen passa sa main sur les deux cicatrices qu'avaient laissé les crocs de Nikola au creux de son épaule. Les deux points avaient bien cicatrisé malgré la profondeur de la blessure, et étaient rugueux au toucher.

Après quelques heures de sommeil, elle se maudissait d'avoir accepté la requête de son ami. Sa colère n'avait rien à voir avec la cicatrice qu'elle aurait sûrement pour quelques temps, mais le fait qu'elle lui ait permis de la toucher, d'établir un contact plus qu'amical… Sa main se referma autour de son peigne, faisant douloureusement entrer les dents de l'accessoire dans sa paume.

Elle n'osait pas s'avouer ce que signifiait réellement les événements de la nuit pour leur relation. Et pourtant, elle avait apprécié la proximité qu'ils avaient mis dans ce moment particulier. Nikola s'était montré agréablement doux, et la scientifique savait qu'il avait du prendre sur lui pour maîtriser sa véritable nature et la préserver. Il ne lui avait pas pris beaucoup de sang, et elle se sentait bien, malgré la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours.

Ses nerfs étaient à vifs, et quand la soudaine pensée de James et son deuil vint lui rappeler qu'elle avait laissé deux êtres mourir la nuit passée, sa main eut un geste instinctif : le peigne en argent alla frapper le miroir de sa coiffeuse en acajou, et brisa le verre en mille morceaux dans un vacarme assourdissant.

Elle s'était conduite comme une catin, offrant ses bras à James alors que sa femme venait de mourir en couche, puis offrant son cou et son sang à un vampire assoiffé de possession, humaine autant que matérielle et morale.

Il fut un temps, un peu avant les cinq, auquel elle aurait décidé qu'elle devait se trouver un homme pour se laisser aller dans un jeu de séduction qui l'éloignerait, sentimentalement parlant, de ses meilleurs amis.

Mais elle était réaliste : elle baignait dans un monde encore inconnu du grand public, et pour protéger les réseau de sanctuaire, autant que pour protéger les hommes qu'elle serait amenée à fréquenter, elle ne pouvait se permettre d'être courtisée.

En vérité, la grande Helen Magnus se sentait responsable. Elle avait créé les cinq, et s'était sur son impulsion que ses amis s'étaient livrés aux expériences faites sur le sang originel. Ainsi, c'était elle qui était à blâmer pour la dérive psychologique de John, ainsi que pour la mort de toutes ses victimes, et c'était encore de sa faute que Tesla était devenu, en plus d'arrogant, égocentrique et brillant, dangereux.

Elle se leva brusquement, et sans prendre la peine de remettre sa coiffeuse en ordre, quitta sa chambre en attrapant un châle en soie posé sur son fauteuil. Elle prit soin d'entourer ses épaules dans le tissus pour dissimuler les marques laissées par Nikola avant de descendre dans le salon.

« L'idée serait de transmettre des messages vocaux, ou même de la musique grâce à ses ondes.

- M. Tesla, je dois admettre que j'ai bien du mal à imaginer une machine capable d'un tel miracle !  
>- Je ne vous en demande pas tant Dr. Magnus, imaginer cette machine est mon travail. J'ai l'éternité devant moi, je pense qu'une telle invention pourrait aussi un jour retransmettre des images. Une aubaine pour le réseau de sanctuaire. Vous pourriez avoir des nouvelles de Bombay en simultané, avec seulement quelques minutes de décalage. »<p>

Quand Helen pénétra dans le salon, elle eut l'impression de venir clore la discussion des deux scientifiques. Elle aurait voulu pourvoir simplement s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et siroter le thé qui était, d'après l'odeur qui enchantait ses narines, déjà posé sur la table basse, en écoutant les idées lumineuses de Nikola. Mais le Dr. Magnus ne semblait pas l'entendre de la même oreille. Quand il vit sa fille, élégamment vêtue, son visage fatigué s'éclaira, et il se leva de son fauteuil pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

« Helen, ma très chère fille ! Vous avez brillamment sauvé l'inventeur qui fera sans aucun doute du XXème siècle une période de constante évolution technique fulgurante ! »

Un peu mal à l'aise, Helen confia à son visage un sourire mal assuré, et jeta un œil inquiet à Nikola, espérant qu'il n'avait pas raconté à son père qu'elle s'était laissée mordre sans protester, et encore moins qu'elle avait pris un certain plaisir à cela… Mais son esprit fut soulagé quand Magnus reprit :

« Votre décision était dangereuse, je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment le sang originel qui coule dans vos veines n'a pas occasionné de mutation en redonnant vie à notre génie.

Il ne savait rien, son honneur était sauf. Elle osa un trait d'humour en ajoutant :

- Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais me plaindre de l'absence de réaction vampirique, se retrouver seule face à un Nikola assoiffé, non merci. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup connaître le nom du couard qui n'a pas fini son travail !  
>Nikola ne put réprimer un sourire en sentant la rage qui coulait en Helen. Ainsi, elle aurait pleuré sa mort ? Ses sentiments n'étaient donc pas que purement amicaux…<p>

- Je n'ai aucune idée de qui a pu porter ce coup. Mais je ne prendrais pas grand risque à parier sur Watson je présume. »

En réalité, il n'aurait pas joué un seul sou sur quel pari que ce soit. Il avait eu beaucoup de problèmes d'addictions aux jeux d'argent quand il était encore lycéen à Prague, et sa mère avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'aider à décrocher de ses mauvais vices. Vices ? A côté de son envie de sang frais, les jeux d'argents semblaient moins important. Seulement quand on était issu d'une famille nombreuse et pieuse, l'argent avait une certaine importance si on ne voulait pas mourir de faim.

Helen baissa les yeux, s'asseyant de concert avec les deux hommes, et réprima un rictus douloureux.

« James veut peut-être votre mort, mais il est au fait de votre immortalité…

Sa voix hésitante, dans laquelle perçait un léger tremblement, attira l'attention de Gregory :

- Y-a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne nous dites pas Helen ?  
>Elle prit une grande inspiration, et resserra l'étoffe qui réchauffait ses épaules :<p>

- James est veuf depuis cette nuit… Eva est morte en donnant naissance un magnifique petit garçon.  
>Nikola posa une main se voulant rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, faisant brusquement brûler la cicatrice qu'elle cachait aux yeux de son père.<br>- Le bébé s'est étouffé avec le cordon ombilical, je n'ai rien pu faire… »

Un silence s'imposa de lui même dans la pièce, brisée seulement par l'horloge de l'entrée et le pépiement du canari qui se balançait en rythme avec le pendule sur son perchoir.

Le cœur de Nikola se serra en sentant la peine de son amie emplir son système sanguin en même temps que son visage, et il lui servit une tasse de thé encore chaud, que la cuisinière avait préparé en prévision du réveil de la jeune femme.

« Ne culpabilisez pas Helen, ces choses là arrivent. James n'était peut-être pas destiné à passer sa vie avec Eva. »

La scientifique accepta la tasse de thé avec un faible sourire reconnaissant alors que son père observait le comportement des jeunes gens.

Nikola n'avait jamais cru au destin, et en s'entendant rassurer Helen, il eut comme l'impression de servir à des fidèles les sermons de la Bible.

Plus jeune, il avait assisté à la messe que donnait son père tous les dimanches, assis aux côtés de sa mère, à l'opposé de ses frères et sœurs qui buvaient les saintes paroles. Lui avait souvent la mauvaise habitudes de contredire tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de , avec des preuves scientifiques à l'appui. A l'âge de quinze ans, quand il avait expliqué à son père qu'il voulait poursuivre ses études pour devenir inventeur, le prêtre avait résisté à son fils par obligation parentale. Mais il s'était depuis longtemps fait à l'idée que Nikola, son petit Nikola, ne reprendrait jamais les rênes de la paroisse.

Gregory voyait clair dans le jeu de Tesla. Oh évidemment, l'air contrit et désolé que le visage du génie laissait entrevoir était bien réel, mais il était bien moins désolé par la mort d'Eva Watson que par le fait que le nouveau veuf était de nouveau dans la course pour conquérir le cœur de sa fille…

Le vieil homme assistait à ce petit jeu depuis bien trop longtemps pour laisser tout ces hommes faire la cour à sa fille unique sans qu'il n'intervienne quelque peu dans les affaires de séductions des hommes qui la courtisaient… Ainsi, il préférait encore donner un petit coup de pouce à Nikola pour conquérir Helen que de laisser James tenter sa chance. Laisser un veuf s'approcher d'un peu trop près de la scientifique signifiait que l'adjectif 'volage' collerait à la peau de la trentenaire dans les soirées mondaines de la société victorienne… Et la fille de Gregory Magnus valait beaucoup mieux que cela.

« Allons mes enfants. Ce qui arrive au Dr Watson est terrible, mais le temps presse. Nikola, celui ou celle qui a tenté de vous assassiner cette nuit pense que vous êtes mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il est important qu'il n'apprenne pas que vous êtes vivant. Cela pourrait compromettre votre véritable identité, ainsi que le réseau entier de Sanctuaires… »

Les jeunes gens levèrent les yeux vers le directeur du réseau, appréhendant la suite du discours.

Ne pas ébruiter le fait que Tesla avait survécu voulait dire disparaître, se cacher comme un lâche jusqu'à ce que le coupable soit démasqué, et traité en conséquence. L'idée ne plaisait pas au principal concerné. Cela signifiait quitter Londres, et peut-être même l'Angleterre, en laissant Helen derrière lui, aux mains de son dernier concurrent : James.

Il pouvait aussi dire au revoir à ses rêves de domination intellectuelle du monde…

Quant à Helen… Eh bien Helen n'était tout simplement pas en état de penser à autre chose que le trouble qu'elle ressentait à être là, dans le salon, en face de son père qui, pensait-elle, la croyait toujours vierge et innocente, et aux côtés de son meilleur ami, ou ce qu'elle avait de plus proche d'un meilleur ami, le dernier des Sanguine Vampris, inventeur du courant alternatif, qui l'avait mordue quelques six heures avant d'après la pendule, créant dans son corps et son esprit des réactions qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé être possibles venant de lui.

Étant de quatre ans son aîné, elle ne supportait pas l'idée que quiconque puisse tenter de lui faire du mal. Mais était-ce vraiment un amour fraternel qu'elle ressentait ? Son organisme lui avait démontré la possibilité d'une attirance plus qu'amicale quand il avait été aussi doux qu'un amant en mordant son épaule…

La voix de Nikola la ramena à la réalité, la sortant brutalement des souvenirs inconfortables de la nuit.

« Que proposez-vous ?

Gregory sourit, content de voir qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

- Je propose que vous quittiez Londres pour quelques temps.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli, ni même avare, mais je n'ai plus un sou en poche, je ne vois pas où je pourrais aller.

- Voyons mon garçon ! Je ne vous expulse pas de la ville. Je vous offre quelques semaines de vacances. D'ailleurs Helen, vous devriez accompagner notre cher Nikola, vous me semblez à deux doigts de la dépression. Vous avez autant besoin de repos que moi, et la campagne vous fera du bien.

Helen sursauta. Si elle s'attendait à devoir éloigner Nikola de la ville, elle ne s'était pas imaginée devoir le suivre, et la distance lui aurait permit de remettre ses idées en place.

- Père ! Mon absence ne risque-t-elle pas d'éveiller les soupçons ?

- Si tel est le cas, je dirais que je vous ai alitée à cause d'une mauvaise fièvre. »  
>Nikola suivait l'échange avec amusement. Il avait toujours trouvé une certaine ressemblance entre le père et la fille, et la conversation prouvait que le dicton 'Tel père telle fille' était véritablement fondé. Les Magnus étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Bon, j'ai eu pitié de votre souffrance commune x) **

**Merci merci et merci encore ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point je ris en lisant tous vos commentaires :D **

**ENJOY ! **

**Chapitre XI**

Malgré toutes ses protestations, Helen avait finalement accepté de partir quelques temps loin de Londres et de ses dangers potentiels.

Après tout, son père avait encore tous les droits sur elle, et entretenir une opposition constante à ses volontés ne servait à rien de plus qu'à se rendre insolente et effrontée.  
>Southampton étant le lieu le plus fréquenté d'Angleterre par les grands propriétaires terriens de toute l'île, Gregory avait décidé d'envoyer sa fille et Nikola plus loin, là où personne ne serait en mesure de leur faire du mal. Ce plus loin se situait au beau milieu de nulle-part : L'Irlande, terre en constant conflit avec l'autorité de la couronne britannique, mais où le calme du bord de mer aurait, selon Magnus, l'avantage de détendre les deux trentenaires et de les remettre en forme.<p>

Leur destination était donc la côte nord de l'Irlande, le comté d'Antrim, où la famille Magnus était propriétaire de quelques cinq hectares de terre que Gregory louait aux agriculteurs de la région. Près de ces terres, le grand-père d'Helen avait fait construire un petit cottage qui serait suffisant pour cacher Nikola l'espace de quelques semaines.

L'idée de s'exiler aussi loin de sa vie londonienne, et de partager une modeste habitation avec Nikola n'enchantait guère Helen, mais elle y trouvait toutefois l'assurance de pouvoir mener ses recherches pour faire face à la situation dans laquelle Nikola s'enfonçait maintenant qu'il devait lutter contre sa vraie nature, et cela sans que son père n'aie à savoir que le jeune homme avait enfoncé ses canines dans la peau fragile de la naissance de son cou.

Il y avait cependant une chose sur laquelle les trois scientifiques étaient tombés d'accord sans aucune sorte d'accrochage : Nikola et Helen ne pouvaient pas se permettre de voyager par les moyens de transports habituels. Le voyage en train puis en bateau aurait duré plus de quatre jours, et n'importe qui aurait pu voir que Tesla n'était pas mort, ni même souffrant.

Magnus avait donc confié à sa fille un artefact qu'il avait confectionné quelques années plus tôt, et qui leur permettrait de se déplacer instantanément d'un endroit à l'autre en les dématérialisant d'un point à l'autre de la carte qu'il y avait intégré.

Le vieil homme n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié John Druitt, mais il devait bien avouer que le don qu'avait dévoilé le sang originel chez son gendre lui avait été particulièrement utile pour la fabrication du moyen de transport pratique et discret qu'était le petit objet ovale, rappelant en tout point un calisson (sauf peut-être pour ce qui était du goût), qu'il avait mis entre les mains de sa fille.

La programmation du point d'arrivé était simple. Il suffisait de poser l'objet sur sa carte, à l'endroit où l'on voulait se retrouver, puis par simple activation sensorielle, les deux jeunes gens se retrouveraient en Irlande.

Gregory était fier de son invention. Le seul inconvénient de l'artefact était que, conçu grâce au sang de John, il ne réagissait qu'au sang originel présent dans l'organisme de celui qui l'utilisait. C'était la raison pour laquelle lui-même ne l'utilisait jamais.

« Les enfants… »

Le scientifique sembla hésiter. Sa fille était droite comme un I, dans une robe simple qu'il aurait jugé indécente à Londres, mais qui, pour la campagne, serait parfaitement adaptée. Son visage était fermé, son regard empli de fierté, lui rappelant combien elle était différente de la femme qui lui avait donné la vie.

A ses côtés, Nikola semblait ravi par la perspective d'un voyage en la seule compagnie d'Helen.

Voyant que sa fille ouvrait la bouche pour le contredire une nouvelle fois, il leva la main et reprit :

« Prenez soin de vous. Et Nikola, je compte sur vous pour vous conduire en parfait gentleman. Je tiens à ce que ma fille reste intacte jusqu'à sa nuit de noces.

Sous sa moustache, le sourire de Nikola s'élargit, et il acquiesça en serrant la main de son bienfaiteur.

- Prenez bien soin d'elle, elle est la prunelle de mes yeux. »  
>Le vampire s'empara de la valise de son amie, et lui offrit galamment son bras :<p>

« Shall we my dear ? »

Helen jeta un dernier regard à son père, saisit le bras que son ami lui offrait, et posa la main sur l'artefact.

xoxoxo

_ « Et si jamais il y avait un mur à l'endroit où je nous téléportais ? »_

_Le visage inquiet de John fit sourire Helen. Il avait découvert depuis quelques jours qu'il pouvait se dématérialiser pour parcourir de longues distances sous la forme d'énergie pure, et elle voulait partager sa découverte. _

_« Ne soyez pas ridicule John. Vous l'avez fait des dizaines de fois sans jamais rencontrer de problème. Pourquoi maintenant ? »_

_La voix douce de la jeune femme rassura quelques peu le médecin qui posa ses mains sur ses épaules, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux bleus. Il pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui, et qu'elle était prête à risquer sa vie plutôt que de le laisser affronter son pouvoir seul. _

_« Parce que je ne veux pas risquer de vous perdre. Je ne veux pas vous faire risquer votre vie, et surtout pas aussi inutilement. »  
>Elle était profondément touchée par sa déclaration. Elle avait remarqué qu'il semblait la désirer autant qu'elle le désirait, mais elle attendait toujours de le voir faire le premier pas, comme le voulait la tradition victorienne. <em>

_Sa main se porta sans qu'elle ne lui ordonne sur sa joue rugueuse sur laquelle une barbe soignée poussait depuis quelques jours, et elle sourit en voyant John déstabilisé par le contact qu'elle venait de créer. _

_« Ne me faites pas attendre John. » Déclara t-elle d'un ton décidé. _

_Vaincu par l'optimisme de sa bien-aimée, il l'encercla de ses bras, la tenant fermement par la taille jusqu'à la sentir contre lui, et imagina un endroit plaisant dans lequel il pourrait emmener Helen sans risque de la blesser. _

_En sentant ses bras autour d'elle, et en entendant son cœur d'homme battre sous son oreille, elle ferma les yeux.  
>Avait-il interprété ses mots comme une invitation à faire le premier pas ? Elle espérait que oui, car elle n'aurait pas la force et la patience de résister à l'envie qui naissait en elle de goûter à ses lèvres fines. <em>

_Elle sentit le monde tourner violemment autour d'elle, et son corps se disloquer, se mélangeant avec brutalité à celui de John. Une sorte de mal de mer la submergea, et bientôt, elle fût de nouveau contre le corps de son ami, sur terre, avec une agréable sensation de chaleur contre sa peau. _

_Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit, au loin, deux pyramides se dessiner contre le soleil couchant, énorme et rougeoyant contre un banc de sable qui semblait se mouvoir doucement dans la chaleur de la fin de journée. _

_« Vous auriez fait une parfaite Cléopâtre ma chère. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en la faisant frémir.  
>-Mon nez est-il si long que ça ? demanda t-elle d'un air effronté »<br>Ils se mirent tout deux à rire, et alors que la nuit tombait sur le Caire, John posa ses lèvres sur le coin de sa bouche avec pudeur. _

xoxoxo

« Intacte jusqu'à votre nuit de noces Helen ? Vraiment, vous avez menti à votre cher père ? »  
>Helen avait juré avoir vu une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de son père alors qu'elle disparaissait du sanctuaire. Leur séparation avait eu des airs de discours d'adieu qu'elle pouvait difficilement supporter.<p>

Mais il lui semblait maintenant qu'elle se tenait dans le salon campagnard du cottage irlandais qu'elle avait plus urgent à faire.

« Croit-il vraiment que vous et John n'avaient dansé que de simples valses ? »  
>Le regard rieur et l'attitude désinvolte de Nikola l'énervèrent au plus haut point. Helen était loin d'être impulsive, mais l'inventeur l'irritait tout particulièrement.<p>

« Nikola, permettez moi de vous dire que votre état actuel de vampire me donne une forte envie de mettre fin à vos jours de manière plus que brutale et douloureuse.

Le sourire mesquin du vampire s'étira encore un peu en voyant la colère s'installer en elle, ne la rendant que plus désirable à croquer.

- Vous me décevez ma chère, je vous pensez plus honnête que cela envers votre père.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme dégainait un petit revolver dont Nikola aurait beaucoup aimé voir la provenance immédiate.  
>- Vous n'oseriez pas me tirer dessus…<br>Il en doutait d'autant plus qu'il venait de se retrouver en moins de deux secondes sous le joug de sa meilleure amie qui, la mâchoire serrée, le visait autant avec le canon qu'avec ses yeux qui lui envoyaient des éclairs silencieux.  
>- Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à le faire Nikola.<br>- Voyons ! Vous êtes peut-être malhonnête envers votre père mais vous n'êtes certainement pas une criminelle… »

La douleur parvint à son cerveau avant la détonation du revolver. Il recula sous l'impact de la balle, et appuya sa main sur l'hémorragie provenant de… De quelque part dans son ventre.

« Outch, Helen, tant de cruauté me blesse profondément »  
>Elle ne répondit pas. Elle devait trouver le moyen de soigner Nikola avant de devenir folle et de ne plus être maître de ses gestes.<p>

Le fait que son nouveau colocataire soit immortel lui apportait au moins un avantage : Elle pouvait le cribler de balles autant qu'elle voulait sans laisser aucune trace d'impact sur son corps.


	12. Chapter 12

**Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je rappele que, comme vous, je suis un être humain, qui a besoin de dormir, de manger, de sortir s'aérer, de voir ses amies... EN CLAIR, JE NE SUIS PAS UNE MACHINE PARFAITE QUI PASSE TOUT SON TEMPS A ECRIRE ET QUI PEUT POSTER CINQ CHAPITRES TOUS LES JOURS ! J'ai quelques problèmes à régler un peu plus grave que satisfaire mes lectrices, et j'en suis désolée, car je préfererais nettement pouvoir passer mon temps à écrire et poster... Mais la vie ne permet pas à tout le monde de passer toutes les deux heures ici ^u^'  
>Ne vous sentez pas toutes visées par ce petit 'tir' de ma part, c'est juste que je reçois parfois des mps ou commentaires qui me semblent un peu injuste ! Je comprends l'impatience du lecteur, car à une époque pas si lointaine, j'étais à votre place... Mais soyez un peu compréhensives... C'est tout ce que je demande !<strong>

**Sinon, Enjoy quand même :) **

**Bisous à toutes mes 'fidèles' que j'admire pour leur patience et leur gentillesse ! **

**Chapitre XII  
><strong>

Sentir une balle se loger dans son corps n'avais pas été douloureux en soi, c'était se faire tirer dessus, par Helen Magnus, qui avait amené Nikola à se faire plus coopératif et supportable. La plaie c'était vite refermée, et la petite balle d'argent qui s'était logée dans son estomac avait été rejetée par son organisme sans aucune douleur particulière.

Alors qu'Helen s'était directement enfermée dans le laboratoire de son père au sous sol, Nikola s'était retrouvé seul, avec pour loisir la visite du cottage, sans guide ni plan.

Complètement rectangulaire, l'habitation comportait cinq pièces. Les visiteurs entraient dans petit hall d'entrée qui donnait sur un grand salon rustique aux murs crépis à la chaux blanche, où les poutres avaient été conservées apparentes. Dans un coin de la pièce trônait une cheminée imposante autour de laquelle un sofa et plusieurs fauteuils étaient disposés.

La pièce était flanquée de deux chambres meublées simplement, mais avec un goût qui trahissait la richesse des propriétaires. Les lourds velours qui ornaient les chambres de la villa Magnus à Londres n'était présent ici que dans les ciels de lits et ses rideaux. Les rideaux qui pendaient aux fenêtres étaient fait en dentelle crochetée au point irlandais.

Partout dans le salon et les deux chambres, le sol était en parquet brut, que Nikola jugea être en chêne. Derrière le salon, deux portes menaient respectivement à la cuisine et à un lavoir alimenté par un puits que l'on voyait depuis les fenêtres donnant sur le jardin de derrière.

Quant à l'état de la cuisine… Seul le sol de terre cuite était encore au goût du jour. Le vampire se prit à sourire en voyant les installations de la cuisinière qui devait fonctionner sans nul doute à la tourbe. Ne mangeant pas autre chose que du sang, ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Helen trouve un traitement adapté à son cas, il ne serait pas celui qui aurait l'immense honneur de la faire fonctionner après Dieu seul savait depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas été utilisée…

Dans l'ensemble, la maison était confortable, et elle lui rappelait quelque peu sa propre maison à Smiljan. La seule chose qui étonnait Tesla était l'absence de décoration tape-à-l'œil. La famille Magnus avait un goût prononcé pour l'art sous toutes ses formes, et la nudité des murs était plus que choquante pour quelqu'un qui avait eu le plaisir de faire le tour du propriétaire dans la villa londonienne.

Manquant d'occupation, il décida d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée et de mettre les chambres en ordre.

Il y avait déjà du bois sous l'âtre, et allumer le feu fut assez facile. En réalité, le plus difficile pour le vampire fut de juger de la possibilité de séduire Helen avant de devoir arranger deux lits, ce qui serait plus simple pour laver les draps en partant, ainsi que pour des raisons de chauffage évidentes : Dormir à deux dans un lit nécessitait moins de chauffage dans la chambre, et donc moins de bois à aller ramasser. Mais compte tenu du fait qu'Helen n'avait pas hésité à lui tirer une balle dans l'estomac, il doutait sérieusement de ses capacités de séduction.  
>Non, pour l'heure, deux lits nécessitaient ses soins délicats…<p>

Il soupira. Helen passerait son temps dans le laboratoire, et il se retrouverait seul le temps qu'elle lui trouve un remède. Il aurait voulu l'aider, histoire d'avoir un peu de compagnie, mais n'étant pas spécialisé dans la cryptozoologie et la tératologie, il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité.  
>Tout au plus il pouvait espérer que son amie s'alimente à intervalles réguliers, lui laissant le temps de discuter de la pluie et du... oui enfin, de la pluie. Mais ce ne serait déjà pas chose facile de la sortir du sous sol pour l'obliger à se reposer quelques heures.<br>S'il avait pu plaisanter sur le sujet, il aurait demandé à Helen avec un de ses sourires incroyablement irritant si son entêtement était du à une attirance particulière envers lui qu'elle tenterait de refréner, mais il avait encore assez de bienséance pour ne pas retenter l'expérience douloureuse de se faire tenir en joug par la fille Magnus.  
>Il savait du moins une chose : Seul à tourner en rond comme dans une cage dans le cottage, ne serait-ce que deux jours d'affilé, sans compagnie et sans pouvoir satisfaire son appétit vampirique, et il deviendrait encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà.<p>

Le matériel datait de Mathusalem, et aucune des quatre lampes à huiles stockées dans l'armoire du sous sol ne contenait encore d'huile. Helen était donc furieuse et obligée de s'éclairer à la bougie. Comment allait-elle travailler ? Cela restait un mystère. Résoudre le problème de Nikola risquait de prendre plus de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Et elle était contrainte à passer elle ne savait pas combien de temps en cohabitation avec le dernier vampire de la planète. Vampire qui était assoiffé, et qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la mettre hors d'elle à chaque occasion.

Lui tirer dessus lui avait sur le coup procuré un soulagement intense, puis avec le recul, le remord l'avait assaillie. Le pauvre homme était insupportable, certes, mais il était tout de même son ami, et son patient… Sans parler de ce qu'elle avait ressenti la veille quand il l'avait mordue. Et son comportement était en grande partie dicté par ses gênes, gênes qu'elle avait elle même réveillés…

Elle soupira, et laissa sa tête reposer sur ses bras croisés sur sa table de travail.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre XIII **

Quand Nikola descendit au sous sol, il fut surpris par l'éclairage tamisé que fournissait une bonne trentaine de bougies disposées dans toute la pièce, qui faisait la même superficie que le rez-de-chaussée du cottage.  
>L'ombre d'Helen dansait sur tous les murs, alors que l'originale passait d'un tube à essai à un Erlenmayer et inversement, s'arrêtant quelques instants au dessus de son bureau pour jeter un œil à ses notes et repartir en hochant la tête presque imperceptiblement.<p>

Il posa le plateau qu'il avait trouvé en cuisine sur la table, faisant s'arrêter la scientifique qui se retourna pour lui faire face, surprise du fait de son silence, moins que par les victuailles qui couvraient le plateau.

« Où avez-vous trouvé tout cela ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant une petite fiole pleine d'un liquide verdâtre dont Nikola ne voulait même pas connaître le nom à côté d'un montage complexe de verrerie.  
>Le vampire sourit, satisfait de son effet.<p>

« Le village le plus proche n'abrite pas vingt habitants, mais il y a tout de même une épicerie sur une ravissante petite place.  
>Il désigna la théière en porcelaine bleue et continua :<p>

- Earl Grey. J'ose espérer qu'il sera assez chaud, j'ai du le faire chauffer sur des bougies…  
>- Ca ira merci Nikola. »<br>Helen souriait. Voir Nikola Tesla, l'inventeur du courant alternatif, faire bouillir de l'eau sur des bougies était surréaliste, et elle commençait à croire qu'il était plus débrouillard qu'il n'en avait l'air.  
>Ils s'assirent tout deux dans le sofa qui était accolé à l'escalier, et galamment, le génie servit une tasse de thé à son amie.<p>

« Vos recherches avancent-elles ? Je vous vois en pleine créativité.  
>Helen prit la tasse qu'il lui tendait, et secoua la tête.<br>- Non… Je vous demande pardon.  
>Nikola leva un sourcil interrogateur, plus sur de parler de la même chose.<br>- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai confiance en vous, vous allez trouver un moyen d'étancher ma soif.  
>Helen releva la tête, et son regard croisa le sien.<br>- Non, je voulais parler de toute à l'heure… Elle se mordit la langue alors que Nikola souriait, taquin.  
>- Oh ! Vous voulais parler de m'avoir cruellement tiré une balle dans l'estomac avec un revolver ? C'est oublié. Je n'aurais pas du vous provoquer. Et puis je n'aurais pas de cicatrice, alors si vous avez besoin d'une cible…<br>Le sourire d'Helen s'élargit, et ses yeux se mirent à briller.  
>- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci. »<p>

Un ange passa, bientôt suivi d'un deuxième, alors qu'Helen sirotait son thé, fixée par Nikola qui se laissait doucement envoûter par les mouvements des lèvres de la jeune femme ainsi que par sa gorge qui s'étirait à chaque gorgée de liquide qu'elle avalait.  
>Alors que le serbe sentait la soif le presser à goûter une nouvelle fois au sang exquis de Magnus, et que ses canines s'allongeaient en s'enfonçant douloureusement dans sa langue, dans un premier signe de transformation, un miaulement se fit entendre, les figeant tout deux dans leurs réflexions, et un chaton rayé, famélique et au pelage effilé bondit entre eux sur la banquette.<br>Les yeux d'Helen s'arrondirent de surprise, alors que Nikola, gêné par l'apparition de l'animal autant que soulagé de ne pas avoir succombé à sa faim, rattrapait l'animal pour le poser sur ses genoux.

« Nikola ? Vous avez une explication rationnelle qui pourrait me faire comprendre ce que fait un chat dans mon laboratoire ? » demanda Helen en reposant sa tasse sur la table, les sourcils délicatement froncés, les lèvres serrées dans un rictus que l'inventeur trouvait totalement adorable.  
>Celui-ci prit une large inspiration avant de répondre.<p>

« Voyez-vous, Josika m'a suivi sur le chemin du retour, et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de le prendre comme compagnon. J'ai pensé que comme je ne vous verrai sûrement pas souvent jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez un traitement adéquat à mon état, et que vous passeriez la plupart de votre temps ici au sous-sol, me laissant seul à faire les cent pas en m'inquiétant pour votre santé, et surtout pour la mienne, je pouvais bien me permettre de tromper ma solitude avec Josika.  
>Les sourcils d'Helen firent un bon en entendant le surnom que Nikola avait donné au chat.<p>

- Josika ?  
>Nikola sourit :<br>- Un écrivain hongrois qui a écrit des contes qui m'ont beaucoup aidé quand j'étais enfant à prendre confiance en moi. »  
>Helen retint un rire au fond de sa gorge. Il lui était difficile d'imaginer le grand Nikola Tesla manquant de confiance en lui… Mais s'il disait vrai, alors c'était à ce Josika qu'elle et le reste de l'humanité devait l'égocentrisme et le narcissisme du génie.<br>Et pourquoi pas le courant alternatif aussi…

Elle tendit la main vers le chat qui siffla en voyant ses doigts approcher dangereusement de sa fourrure.

« J'allais dire que ce chat avait peut-être un maître quelque part, mais vu son caractère, j'en doute.

D'un geste protecteur, Nikola approcha le chaton contre son torse, le caressant pour le calmer.  
>- Josika est un chat très intelligent. Il a tout de suite senti que vous risquiez de le cribler de balles. »<br>Helen haussa les épaules et se releva, prête à se remettre au travail.

Effrayé par le geste brusque de la jeune femme, le dit Josika sauta des bras de son nouveau maître et détalla dans l'escalier, laissant le temps à Helen de remarquer l'erreur de son ami.

« Josika est en fait une fille… Déclara-t-elle en riant.

- Oh… Répondit pensivement le jeune homme. Je ne peux tout de même pas l'appeler 'Helen', vous vous méprendriez à chaque fois que je l'appelle.  
>Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de la scientifique.<br>- Je suis sûre qu'elle adore Josika. » Lança-t-elle en chantonnant.

Nikola suivit le chemin qu'avait prit son nouvel animal de compagnie en souriant. Ces petites vacances sur l'île d'Emeraude seraient peut-être amusantes après tout… 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre XIV **

« Que Dieu les garde ».

Le visage de James était fermé. Il avait veillé sa femme et son fils toute la nuit, puis avait arrangé les funérailles pour le lendemain.

Autour de lui, la société victorienne était réunie, têtes baissées, une bonne cinquantaine de personne pleurait de concert, alors que quelques pleureuses s'arrachaient les cheveux derrière lui.

Mais le mari n'avait plus de larmes. Il avait mal dormi, rêvant aux bras réconfortants d'Helen, à ses caresses bienveillantes… Il s'en voulait.

La bonne conduite voulait qu'un mari endeuillé ne se remarie qu'au bout de douze mois s'il avait des enfants en bas-âge, plus tard si tel n'était pas le cas. Cela ne dérangeait sûrement pas un homme marié à la femme qu'il aime, mais James n'avait épousé Eva que pour oublier la jeune blonde. S'il avait su que John briserait son cœur, il serait resté célibataire, et aurait tout fait pour recoller les morceaux. Il aurait demandé Helen en mariage, et l'aurait rendu heureuse. Mais le destin en avait fait autrement. Voyant son amie comblée au bras de son plus fidèle ami, il avait pensé que son tour ne viendrait jamais, il avait abandonné la course, et avait courtisé la jeune Eva, qui, loin d'être aussi intelligente et vive qu'Helen, avait tout de même des qualités indéniables qui auraient comblé n'importe quel mari.

Et le destin, loin d'en avoir fini avec lui, la lui arrachait, elle et leur nouveau-né… L'héritier Watson avait été pendant quelques secondes, mais n'étaient désormais plus. William Watson reposait maintenant aux côtés de sa mère.

Le cimetière se vidait peu à peu, et James se soumettait aux poignées de mains des hommes et aux baise-main des femmes qui avaient eu la délicatesse de se déranger dans leurs activités pour assister aux funérailles.

Alors qu'il pensait être enfin seul, une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Toutes mes condoléances James. »

Ce dernier se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le Dr Magnus, l'air fatigué et inquiet.

Avec toute l'agitation des ces deux derniers jours, James n'avait même pas remarqué l'absence de ses amis d'Oxford.

« Dr Magnus. » Il serra la main du vieil homme. Cherchant des yeux sa fille, qu'il aurait aimé voir rayonnante de beauté même en noir, ses cheveux blonds relâchés en cascade sur ses épaules. Mais elle n'était nulle part…

« Helen s'est absentée pour quelques semaines.

La nouvelle fit comme une décharge électrique à Watson qui leva un sourcil, soudainement pleinement conscient de toutes ces tombes qui les entouraient.

- J'ose espérer que je n'ai rien à voir avec son départ précipité.

Gregory sourit en secouant la tête.

- N'ayez crainte, elle accompagne Nikola que j'ai fait mettre à l'abri. Notre jeune ami a été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat. »  
>Un frisson parcourut l'échine de James. Etait-il en train d'insinuer qu'il avait voulu tuer Tesla ? Evidemment, le voir disparaître de la surface de la planète l'aurait bien arrangé, mais il n'avait pas assez de volonté pour se résoudre à passer à l'acte, ni le moyen de tuer un vampire, et encore moins l'envie de voir Helen désolée par la mort de l'un de ses plus chers amis !<p>

« Comment va-t-il ? S'étouffa le médecin.

- Bien, Helen a réussi à le sauver et il est prêt à se remettre au travail et inventer des objets révolutionnaires. Mais ce n'est pas de cela que je veux vous entretenir. Je m'apprête à embarquer pour l'Amérique pour affaires, et mon Helen étant partie pour quelques temps, j'apprécierais de vous savoir gardien de ma maison et du Sanctuaire. J'ai honte de demander cela à un endeuillé, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix…  
>James hocha la tête.<br>- Quand devez vous embarquer ?  
>- Demain. Malheureusement, je dois régler une affaire de la plus haute importance, et le prochain bateau ne partira que le mois prochain. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'attendre aussi longtemps.<br>- Je comprends. Et quand Helen est-elle attendue en ville ?  
>- Pour l'instant, ma priorité est de démasquer l'assassin qui nuirait à Monsieur Tesla. J'ai joué de mes relations pour mettre un inspecteur sur l'affaire. J'aimerais que vous vous teniez informé de l'avancée de l'enquête, et que vous préveniez nos jeunes amis une fois que ce malfrat aura été attrapé. »<br>Ils passèrent la grille du cimetière pour se retrouver dans l'agitation de la rue. Etrangement, James se sentait observé, presque traqué par quelqu'un qu'il ne voyait pas. Il scanna la rue alors que Magnus parlait, mais ne remarqua rien d'anormal. Deux enfants s'amusaient à faire rouler un cerceau le long du trottoir, une femme vendait de vulgaires rubans effilés à même le sol, et un cocher discutait avec une jeune femme qui, tenant un petit garçon par la main, riait à gorge déployée.

Personne ne semblait se soucier du vieil homme qui, appuyé sur une canne finement ouvragée, entretenait un jeune médecin à l'apparence fatiguée, vêtu de l'habit du jeune veuf, d'une affaire importante.

James se concentra sur le discours de Gregory, oubliant ses pulsions paranoïaques.

« Bien sûr, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Il me faudra juste un nom et une adresse que je pourrais utiliser pour prendre contact, autant avec l'inspecteur qu'avec Helen et Nikola. »

Gregory hocha la tête sans mot dire, et conduisit James le long de la rue, prenant la direction de Mansfield Street où James serait le bienvenu pour partager le déjeuner du vieil homme.

Au bout de la rue, le petit garçon agrippa plus fort la main de sa mère qui, riant toujours aux éclats. Là-bas, dans l'ombre que donnait les arbres du cimetière au trottoir, un homme remarquablement grand et bien bâti paraissait être dans une colère folle, et au bout de ses long doigts de chirurgien, un couteau pendait, encore frais d'un sang inconnu.


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci Lowan de m'avoir communiqué mon erreur ^u^' Autant pour moi... Voilà le véritable chapitre 15 ;)  
>Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews 3<br>Public, je vous aimes x)  
>ENJOY !<strong>

**Chapitre XV**

James appréciait la relative tranquillité qui régnait au club de King William St. Ce n'était pas son club habituel, qu'il avait arrêt de fréquenter après la trahison de John, mais le pianiste était bon, et les jeunes hommes de vrais gentlemen. Il avait décidé de revenir au cœur de la société le plus tôt possible, pour arrêter de tourner et retourner la nuit de la mort de sa famille au fond de la demeure Magnus. Il restait fort, et il comptait le montrer.

Il était donc en train de siroter un verre de Brandy avec quelques hommes de lettres avec qui il avait sympathisé, quand un groom s'arrêta devant l'alcôve qu'ils occupaient :

« Sir James Watson ? »

James quitta la contemplation du liquide ambré qui lui brûlait peu à peu la gorge et l'œsophage, et releva la tête vers le jeune homme.

« Lui-même.

Le garçon sourit et s'inclina respectueusement.

- Bonsoir, je suis désolé de vous interrompre, un de vos amis vous attend au bar.  
>Il leva un sourcil.<br>- Un ami ?  
>- Jack Rinner, un grand admirateur de votre travail m'a-t-il dit. »<br>James hocha la tête et s'excusa auprès de ses compagnons, leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Il ne connaissait aucun Jack Rinner, mais la consonance avec 'Jack the Ripper' lui disait que l'homme qui attendait au bar allait être une rencontre pour le moins intéressante. Il se leva avec son verre de Brandy et suivit le groom à travers les divers salon aux murs lambrissés jusqu'au bar, à côté de la pièce des casiers.

Seulement trois hommes étaient accoudés au bar. L'un deux, un homme de forte corpulence, rougeaud, à la chemise tâchée de vin, riait à gorge déployée alors que son compagnon, un homme plutôt maigre et petit, se forçait apparemment à le suivre dans son euphorie, peu convaincu.

James se dirigea d'instinct vers le troisième homme, assis à l'écart au bout du comptoir, tenant entre ses deux mains un verre de Sherry à moitié plein.

« Mr Rinner ? demanda poliment Watson en tendant sa main.

- James Watson. Se présenta-t-il. »  
>L'homme se tourna vers lui, les yeux hagards et brillants. Il n'en était pas à son premier verre, et cet homme n'était sûrement pas celui qui l'avait demandé.<p>

Il loucha et regarda le médecin d'un air amusé.

« Et si j'étais ce type louche, ce Rinner, je devrais vous dire quoi ? »

James laissa tomber, et se tourna vers le barman.

« Excusez-moi. »

Le vieil homme posa une bouteille de son côté, et sourit poliment.

« Vous désirez ?

- On m'a dit qu'un homme m'attendait, un certain Jack Rinner… »  
>L'homme s'appuya des deux mains sur le bar, et planta son regard dans celui de James :<p>

« Jeune homme, ce conseil vaut ce qu'il vaut, mais si vous voulez vivre longtemps, ne fréquentez pas des types aussi peu commodes que ce Mr Rinner… Je ne l'ai jamais vu que cinq minutes, et c'était la première fois que je le voyais ici, mais cette lueur dans ses yeux… »  
>Le barman frémit exagérément avec un regard sévère, et James le remercia après qu'il lui ait assuré qu'il était bel et bien parti.<p>

Fronçant les sourcils, James s'empara le sa montre à gousset. Il était un peu moins de onze heures, et il aurait tout juste de temps de traverser la Tamise pour aller prendre le service de nuit du Guy's hospital. Il finit cul-sec son Brandy pour se donner du courage, et se retrouva dans la salle des casiers, le cerveau mis en ébullition par le drôle de ménage qui venait de se dérouler.

Curieux de savoir qui était ce Jack Rinner, James dénicha une liste des casiers sur lequel apparaissait la liste des membres du club et leur numéro de casier sous l'un des meubles, et la parcourut des yeux. Ce qui ajouta au mystère de l'inconnu, c'est qu'il n'était pas membre du club…

James reprit sa veste et son couvre-chef, ainsi que sa mallette de médecin, et sortit dans le froid glacial de Londres.

Jack Rinner… Il tournait et retournait tous les indices qu'il avait sur cet homme. 'Louche', 'peu commode', 'crapuleux', 'lueur effrayante'… Tous ces qualificatifs lui rappelaient ce sentiment qu'il avait d'être observé depuis l'enterrement d'Eva… Tout cela avait un rapport avec l'accident de Nikola, il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il faisait son chemin sur le trottoir du London Bridge quand deux puissantes mains le saisirent et l'immobilisèrent contre la rambarde, coupant son souffle.

En dessous de lui, la Tamise reflétait la lumière des becs de gaz londoniens, lui laissant voir que le débit de l'eau était important. Il tenta en vain de se défaire de l'emprise de l'homme qui le maintenait fermement contre le muret.

Il aurait pu hurler, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être entendu, et encore moins secouru. Les seules âmes vivantes du pont étaient une petite poignée de soûlards, qui, bras-dessus bras-dessous, chantaient '_London bridge is falling down_', bien que le terme 'brayaient' soit plus adapté que 'chantaient'.

James analysa très rapidement sa situation : La température de l'eau de la Tamise devait se trouver bien loin en dessous de zéro, il faisait nuit, il n'y avait personne pour lui venir en aide, et son arme était rangée au fond de sa mallette, mallette qu'il vit passer à côté de sa tête, et dont il suivit la chute vertigineuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au fond du fleuve avec un lourd bruit d'immersion, largement étouffé par la distance qui le séparait de la surface. S'il plongeait, le bruit serait à peine plus audible, et il mourrait sûrement d'un simple arrêt cardiaque en passant aussi rapidement de la température de l'air à celle de l'eau sans aucun stade intermédiaire…

Non, sa seule solution était d'engager le dialogue avec son agresseur.

« Jack Rinner je présume ? Enchanté. »

Le dit Jack resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire, trouvant apparemment très drôle la tentative de James de se tirer de ce faux pas dans lequel il était enterré jusqu'au cou.

Ce rire profond… Guttural…

James n'eut pas le temps d'identifier l'homme par son rire, il avait déjà passé le point de non-retour, et chutait à une vitesse hallucinante. Il eut le bon réflexe cependant, et entra dans l'eau bien droit pour ne pas se rompre le cou ou faire un plat qui lui aurait été fatal.

L'eau était gelée, mais il était assez couvert pour ne pas trop la sentir. Il alla trouver le fond du fleuve, et remonta à la surface, cherchant à résister au courant qui voulait l'entraîner hors de Londres. Il réussit à atteindre la berge au port de St Pierre, à une centaine de mètres de son point de chute, et s'y laissa tomber, mort de froid et de fatigue.


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci pour vos reviews ! J'apprécies vraiment votre persévérance à lire mon pauvre récit !  
>ENJOY ! :D<strong>

**Chapitre XVI **

Helen poussa un grognement qui, depuis le salon, ressemblait étrangement au rugissement d'une des plus dangereuses créatures logeant sous le manoir Magnus, et que la 'jeune' femme avait interdiction formelle d'approcher.

Comment était-elle censée remédier à la soif inassouvie d'un vampire quand le seul matériel dont elle disposait était aussi vieux qu'Erode ? Elle tâtonnait, croyant parfois avoir une idée exploitable, se rendant vite compte que c'était loin d'atteindre la plus faible de ses espérances… Elle savait que Nikola ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, et que se laisser mourir de faim n'était absolument pas la façon de mourir qu'il choisirait…

Il s'occupait comme il pouvait, tentant parfois de l'aider dans ses recherches, mais se faisant chasser dès qu'il apportait une idée qu'Helen jugeait idiote, ou plus poliment : 'dénuée de sens'.

Lui savait que ses idées n'étaient pas complètement inexploitable, mais n'osait pas la contredire, loin d'avoir envie de retenter l'expérience d'une balle d'argent logée où que ce soit dans son corps parfait.

Le sang d'Helen l'avait rassasié pour un long moment, il le savait. Le goût de son sang sur sa langue l'avait enivré mieux que n'importe quel opium, et il était pleinement conscient de l'addiction que sa dégustation avait entraîné. La nuit, il ne dormait plus. Il voulait rester conscient de ses actes, par peur de se retrouver soudain pleinement conscient, appuyé sur le corps pâle d'Helen, les draps couverts de son sang, une plaie béante sur son cou si parfait…

Non, il ne céderait pas à la tentation. Il ne toucherait pas à son sang, et ne se permettrait son corps que si elle le lui demandait expressément.

Mais il fallait qu'il s'occupe, et qu'Helen se détende, où il ne répondait plus de ses actes, ni des siens, qui seraient d'ailleurs sûrement beaucoup plus meurtriers que ceux de Nikola à en juger par la colère qu'il sentait provenir de son sang en ébullition.

Plus que la soif de sang, c'était la soif de vengeance qui le tenait en éveil. Il voulait trouver par lui-même l'imprudent qui avait presque réussi à le tuer. Avant de lui rendre la pareille, il le remercierait peut-être de lui avoir donné l'occasion de goûter enfin au sang de la si parfaite Helen, mais cela ne changerait rien à l'issue de sa chasse à l'homme : Il tuerait son assaillant, et cela sans aucune pitié.

« Pour une fois dans la semaine, Helen, nourrissez-vous d'autre chose que de thé et de petits gâteaux. Comment voulez-vous trouver un remède au mal le plus virulent de la Terre si vous ne mangez rien ? »

Helen releva la tête de ses notes, à temps pour voir Nikola poser un plateau de nourriture sur la table.

« Bonjour Nikola. Avez-vous bien dormi ? »

Elle était descendue au sous-sol dès les premières lueurs du jour, après avoir fait une rapide toilette dans le lavoir et avoir rempli son estomac de thé. Nikola, l'entendant s'activer, était resté cloîtré dans sa chambre, à méditer à un plan pour retourner à Londres pour la nuit sans éveiller ses soupçons.

« Comme jamais je n'ai dormi. Cet endroit est si paisible qu'on en mourrait. Et vous très chère ?

Helen ferma les yeux et sourit faiblement, reconnaissante de l'inquiétude qu'elle sentait dans la voix de son ami.

- Je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil, cette histoire me rend folle, et nous aurions déjà du avoir un signe de mon père, cela fait quatre jours que nous sommes ici ! »

Nikola haussa les épaules. Bientôt, ils pourraient rentrer à Londres, mais d'abord, il comptait bien profiter un peu de leur solitude.

« Vous avez besoin d'un peu de repos Helen, croyez-moi, vous n'arriverez à rien si vous ne vous reposez pas un peu.

Helen soupira, et consentit à s'asseoir un moment pour goûter les sandwiches qu'avait préparé Nikola.

- Que proposez-vous ?

- Une ballade en bord de mer. »  
>Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et croqua dans une rondelle de concombre qu'elle mâcha avec application avant de répondre :<p>

« Sérieusement Nikola, ne pensez-vous pas que j'ai plus important à faire ici ? C'est de votre dangerosité que nous parlons. »

Il se contenta de sourire et remonta au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre leur veste.

« Reconstituez-vous, et montez, vous ne serez pas déçue du voyage ! »

xoxoxo

Il avait du descendre la chercher, et la forcer à quitter le cottage en utilisant des méthodes peu dignes d'un gentleman, mais elle était enfin à son bras, déambulant dans l'herbe verte de la prairie irlandaise.

L'air était frais, mais les nuages, fixés au-dessus du comté, ne semblaient pas décidés à ouvrir les vannes pour laisser la pluie tomber, ce dont Helen était reconnaissante. Elle ne tenait pas à être trempée contre son gré.

Elle avait accepté sous la contrainte. Nikola avait menacé de jeter ses notes au feu si elle ne sortait pas prendre l'air quelques heures, et à présent, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour la montre à gousset de Nikola, à laquelle elle n'avait pas accès. Elle marchait vite, voulant accélérer la balade le plus possible et rentrer pour se remettre au travail. Le poids du regard du vampire sur son corps la mettait mal à l'aise. Evidemment, elle avait l'habitude d'être reluquée par toutes sortes d'hommes, mais Nikola était son ami le plus proche, et n'ayant jamais remarqué le comportement de l'inventeur à son égard, elle pensait à présent qu'il n'était attiré par elle que parce que son appétit le lui imposait…

Elle était loin de se douter de ce que préparait le génie.

« Vous vous rendez compte du temps que l'on perd avec vos facéties Nikola ? »

Celui-ci eut un sourire en coin tout à fait charmant qui mit Helen sur ses gardes. Ce sourire là, elle le connaissait bien, il avait quelque chose en tête.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, lâchant son bras pour poser son coude dans sa main dans un geste qui annonçait qu'il allait se lancer dans un sermon qui allait encore l'ennuyer d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Voyons Helen ! Mon avenir est entièrement entre vos mains non ? Pensez-vous réellement que je vous éloignerais de votre but si je pensais que vous aérer l'esprit était une perte de temps ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, tentant de lire la vérité sur le visage du vampire dans un rictus qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

« Je suis affamé ! » Se défendit Nikola, qui n'avait pas besoin de paroles pour savoir qu'elle pesait silencieusement les avantages et les inconvénients qu'il avait à l'entraîner loin du cottage.

Elle plissa les lèvres et redressa la tête.

« Vous avez gagné. »

Devant l'air victorieux de Nikola, elle le maudit intérieurement, et se remit à marcher à ses côtés.

Le génie ne faisait jamais rien sans une raison purement égoïste… Il fallait se faire à l'idée qu'il avait raison, prendre l'air lui permettrait peut-être d'avoir les idées claires pour continuer ses recherches… Plus vite elle aurait trouvé un remède, plus vite il pourrait se nourrir de nourriture consistante, et plus vite ils pourraient retrouver Londres et elle le confort du manoir.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au bord de la mer, sur une plage de galets où les vagues de la Mer du Nord se brisaient violemment. Nikola prit la main d'Helen sans hésiter une seconde et hâta le pas pour arriver au pied d'une falaise.

La jeune femme fut ébahie par la vue qui s'offrait à elle : La falaise était constituée d'une pierre noire tout à fait exceptionnelle qui donnait l'impression que le promontoire avait été construit par la main d'un géant, par empilement de pierres de formes octogonales. Helen posa sa main sur l'une des pierres, qui, au toucher était rugueuse et humide.

« C'est incroyable ! On dirait…

Nikola la coupa :

- Des pierres volcaniques. C'en est.  
>Helen se retourna. Ses yeux pétillaient et son sourire illuminait la journée plutôt maussade de Nikola. Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses boucles blondes.<p>

- Absolument pas !  
>A la voir, on aurait dit une petite fille devant l'arbre de Noël.<br>- Nikola, vous avez devant vous l'œuvre d'un golem ! »  
>L'inventeur fronça les sourcils. Premièrement, il avait emmené Helen ici pour la détendre, et voilà qu'elle se mettait à débiter une nouvelle théorie sur ce qui semblait réellement être l'œuvre d'une éruption volcanique vieille de plusieurs millénaires. Deuxièmement, pour lui, un golem était un automate que seuls les rabbins avaient le pouvoir d'animer. Il n'était pas plus juif qu'orthodoxe, mais il avait encore quelques connaissances en matière de théologie…<p>

« Quel rapport y a t-il entre une vieille légende juive et une activité volcanique en Irlande ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Helen prit une grande inspiration et commença :  
>- Il existe plusieurs types de golem. Ceux des légendes juives sont les golem des sables, leur race s'est malheureusement éteinte il y a plusieurs siècles pendant les croisades. Mais il existe aussi des golems de pierre, qui se sont répandus un peu partout. Ils sont très rares. Leur fonctionnement est complexe. Ce sont des phénomènes qui ne recherchent pas la guerre, ils sont essentiellement composés de pierres volcaniques et ne se nourrissent pas. Mon père en a trouvé un en Ecosses il y a de cela quelques décennies déjà, il était mourrant, et il a fallut l'enfouir dans la mer d'Irlande, car s'il était mort sur terre, il aurait fait trembler l'Ecosse entière. C'était le dernier golem d'Europe, et j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que celui qui a fait cette falaise est de la même famille que celui qui était en Ecosse. »<p>

Nikola souriait, amusé par l'engouement d'Helen pour sa découverte. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la falaise était la création d'un anormal, mais il était véritablement ravi qu'il en fût ainsi ! Si Helen se lançait dans une chasse au golem, son plan avait toutes les chances de fonctionner.

« Pensez vous que le golem soit toujours ici quelque part ?

Helen fit la moue et tourna rapidement la tête vers le haut de la falaise.

- Je n'en ai véritablement aucune idée. Mais s'il y a un golem ici, il est en sommeil depuis quelques temps déjà.  
>- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ?<br>Helen eut un léger rire.  
>- Si était réveillé, il y aurait une activité sismique continuelle qui secouerait la moitié de l'île !<br>- Mieux vaut qu'il ne se réveille pas dans ce cas…  
>Elle hocha la tête.<br>- Je ne peux pas repartir sans avoir exploré le secteur ! »  
>Elle courut vers l'endroit le moins escarpé et entreprit l'ascension de la falaise en courant sur l'herbe du chemin qui menait au sommet.<br>Nikola sourit en voyant son corps fin déambuler entre les pierres, ses longues boucles blondes volant derrière elle, rappelant une nymphe attirant un homme dans ses filets.

Bien, très bien, cette sortie serait peut-être plus à son avantages encore que ce qu'il ne l'avait pensé !


	17. Chapter 17

**Je signe mon grand retour grace à un commentaire qui m'a beaucoup touchée ! J'ai perdu tous mes documents suite à une panne d'ordinateur l'an dernier, et je ne sais plus trop où je veux aller avec cette histoire, mais maintenant que j'ai un peu de temps devant moi, je me remets un peu à écrire... Merci à ceux/celles qui me lisent toujours après tant de temps, vous êtes géniaux (ok, nuançons, pas autant que Nikola :3)!**

Enfoncée dans un fauteuil, Helen regardait les flammes danser dans la cheminée. Après tout, la petite escapade imposée par Nikola lui avait fait du bien, et elle se sentait désormais plus apte à travailler, non sans une bonne nuit de sommeil auparavant. Le vampire lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne la laisserait pas redescendre au laboratoire avant le lever du soleil. A vrai dire, l'excitation d'avoir découvert l'existence d'un golem de pierre, mêlé au mauvais traitement alimentaire qu'elle s'était infligé les jours passés étaient venus à bout de ses forces, et elle sentait son corps peser.

Depuis la porte de la cuisine, Nikola l'observait, un plateau à la main. Son plan allait fonctionner à merveille, il le voyait à la silhouette fatiguée et silencieuse de son amie, mais il ne voulait pas le mettre à exécution trop vite, il voulait profiter du moment, du temps qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, rien que tous les deux. Ces moments étaient bien trop rares à son goût, interrompus par James, Nigel, le Dr. Magnus, voire même pire, une aiguille qui venait lui assurer une semaine de satiété. A cette simple pensée, il sentit ses dents et ses ongles se tendre douloureusement. Il secoua la tête et entra dans la pièce. Helen tourna la tête en entendant le plateau toucher le guéridon accolé à son fauteuil et Nikola sourit en voyant le petit corps de Josika roulé en boule sur les genoux de son amie.

« Voyez comme ces jeunes demoiselles ont su surmonter la terreur des premiers instants ! » S'exclama-t-il d'un air satisfait.

Helen gratta d'un doigt le derrière d'une des oreilles du félin et sourit à son tour, attendrie.

« Elle est adorable, vous aviez raison.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces paroles qu'elle se mordit la lèvre, sachant pertinemment quels mots allaient sortir de la bouche du génie.  
>- J'ai toujours raison. »<br>Elle n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que Nikola faisait encore cette tête, celle qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il gagnait une joute verbale, avec ce sourire de voyou qui l'exaspérait profondément.  
>Sans mot dire, il versa du thé, fraîchement préparé par ses soin, selon une recette toute particulière, dans la tasse d'Helen, et la lui tendit avant de prendre place dans le siège qui faisait face à cette dernière.<p>

« Merci Nikola, pour tout. Parfois je me dis que je ne saurais pas prendre soin de moi si d'aventure je me retrouvais seule. Le remercia-t-elle.  
>La lueur des flammes remplissait ses yeux glacés de chaleur, et quelques tisons s'envolèrent au fond de ses pupilles. Mais cette vue charmante ne désarma pas le physicien.<br>- J'ai bien peur que votre faculté à préparer des litres et des litres de thé ne serve en effet pas à vous maintenir en vie très longtemps. »  
>Elle acquiesça en silence. Elle n'était pas du genre sentimentale, ce qui allait tout à fait à Nikola qui n'aurait écrit d'éloge que pour sa petite personne.<p>

Il la regarda donc siroter son thé en silence, observant ses lèvres s'imprégner du liquide. Il lui faudrait être patient... Il ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de l'entourage sonore si différent de celui qu'il connaissait à Londres. On entendait la mer, le crépitement du feu, les ronronnements de Josika, le vent... Un hibou aussi. Rien de comparable aux sabots et aux roues des carrioles qui frappaient continuellement les pavés, aux harangues des petits vendeurs des journaux qui criaient constamment les gros titres du Star, du Times, et autres quotidiens. Rien de comparable aux ordres aboyés par les contremaîtres, aux rires des enfants et des jeunes filles en fleur, aux saluts sonores des gentlemen qui allaient gaiement manger au Savoy... Le cadre du cottage était reposant.

_« Nouis te cantabo chordis,  
>O nouelletum quod ludis<br>In solitudine cordis.* »_ Récita-t-il calmement.  
>Helen le dévisagea. Il semblait contrôler le moindre de ses muscles, si bien que son visage était dépourvu de toute expression. Elle lisait tout de même son agonie à la pâleur épouvantable de ses joues creuses. Et pour oublier sa faim face à son amie qui dégustait sa collation du soir, il récitait des poèmes de Baudelaire, la tête appuyée contre le fauteuil.<p>

_« Esto sertis implicata,  
>O femina delicata<br>Per quam soluuntur peccata ! »_

Elle comprenait aussi bien le latin que le français et l'anglais, ainsi que bien d'autres langues qu'elle apprenait au fil de ses voyages, et elle connaissait les poèmes de Baudelaire sur le bout des doigts. Ainsi, elle se laissa porter par la mélodie des mots.

_« Sicut beneficum Lethe,  
>Hauriam oscula de te,<br>Quae imbuta es magnete. »_

Un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. Nikola prononçait le latin avec un petit accent tout droit venu de son pays natal, qui ajoutait au dépaysement d'un poème français écrit en latin.

_« Quum uitiorum tempestas  
>Turbabat omnes semitas,<br>Apparuisti, Deitas, »_

Son père lui avait enseigné les lettres latines, d'Ovide à Horace, en passant par Catulle, Sénèque ainsi que Tite-Live. Ils avaient passé des heures ensemble dans le salon, elle récitant ses déclinaisons, ces choses barbares qui lui semblaient si monstrueuses au départ... Une vraie torture, nécessaire pour ensuite se délecter de la sensualité de certains poèmes...

_« Velut stella salutaris  
>In naufragiis amaris...<br>– Suspendam cor tuis aris ! »_

Nikola avait également appris le latin grâce à son père, dans des circonstances néanmoins beaucoup moins plaisantes. Il était destiné à reprendre l'église de son père, où les messes se disaient en latin. Il avait détesté cela, par pur esprit de contradiction, et avait ensuite découvert que le latin pouvait être un plaisir. Il l'avait découvert grâce à la science, et à la philosophie.  
><em>« Piscina plena uirtutis,<br>Fons aeternae iuuentutis,  
>Labris uocem redde mutis ! » <em>

Il connaissait ces vers par cœur. Il les avait souvent récités de mémoire quand il était convié à des soirées littéraires auxquelles l'entraînaient Nigel et Helen.

_« Quod erat spurcum, cremasti  
>Quod rudius, exaequasti<br>Quod debile, confirmasti. »_

Helen frémit. Ces mots prenaient un tout autre sens au fil des années, et dans la bouche d'un vampire assoiffé, il était inutile de préciser qu'elle voyait le poème baudelairien sous un tout autre jour...

_« In fame mea taberna,  
>In nocte mea lucerna,<br>Recte me semper guberna. »_

Les yeux fermés, Nikola pouvait sentir le trouble grandissant de la scientifique. L'air était empli de l'odeur de son sang, et il pouvait presque l'entendre battre dans ses veines, dans un bouillon d'hormones.

_« Adde nunc uires uiribus,  
>Dulce balneum suauibus<br>Unguentatum odoribus ! »_

Elle sentit ses joues se teinter de rose, elle avait soudainement chaud. Était-ce la proximité de la cheminée ? Ses paupières étaient lourdes, mais la sensation d'engourdissement de ses muscles était agréable. Son corps se détendit complètement.  
><em>« Meos circa lumbos mica,<br>O castitatis lorica,  
>Aqua tincta seraphica »<em>

Relâcher sa garde alors que Nikola lui récitait un poème d'une sensualité à toute épreuve n'était pas une bonne idée, elle le savait, et son esprit lui envoyait déjà l'image de son ami, complètement métamorphosés, ses crocs plantées dans une de ses veines, se délectant de l'élixir de vie... Mais elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Ses muscles refusaient de répondre...  
>«<em> Patera gemmis corusca,<br>Panis salsus, mollis esca,  
>Diuinum uinum, Helena ! »<em>  
>Helena ? Non, les mots de Baudelaire étaient<em> 'Diuinum uinum Francisca<em>'... Le changement de prénom agit sur Helen comme un électrochoc. La situation échappait à son contrôle, ce n'était pas bon signe, et il fallait qu'elle mette fin à ce moment inconfortable. D'un bon, elle se leva, faisant feuler Josika qui bondit et alla se réfugier dans la petite cuisine attenante au salon. Sa vision se troubla, et elle dut s'appuyer sur le manteau de la cheminée.  
>« Helen ? »<br>Celle-ci fit signe au vampire de ne pas bouger. Elle s'était levée trop vite, rien de plus. Elle attendit quelques secondes que son vertige passe, puis reprit contenance.  
>« Je me sens lasse, je vais dormir. Du travail m'attend demain. Bonne nuit Nikola. »<br>Sa voix n'était pas plus qu'un soupir, et c'est avec peine qu'elle parvint à se traîner jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre sous l'œil attentif de son ami.  
>« Bonne nuit, douce amie. »<br>Helen ferma la porte derrière elle, fit tourner la clef dans la serrure et s'effondra sur son lit. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi terrassée par la fatigue. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était perdue dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêve, encore entièrement habillée.  
>Dans le salon, Nikola se frotta les mains d'un air satisfait. Son plan avait fonctionné, il pouvait désormais passer aux choses sérieuses.<br>Telle une ombre, il se glissa dans sa chambre sans un bruit.

***Le titre du poème est _Franciscae Meae Laudes, _envoici la traduction :**

**_Mes cordes neuves te loueront, Ô ma puce qui te folâtres Dans la réclusion de mon cœur._**

**_Sois enveloppée de couronnes, Ô créature délicieuse Par qui les péchés sont remis !_**

**_Comme d'un bienfaisant Léthé, Je boirai des baisers de toi Qui d'aimant es désaltérée._**

**_Lorsque la tempête des vices Tourmentait tous les sentiers, Tu m'es apparue, Déité,_**

**_Telle une étoile salutaire Dans l'amertume des naufrages... – Mon cœur sera pour tes autels !_**

**_Piscine pleine de vertu, Source de jouvence éternelle, Rends la voix aux lèvres muettes !_**

**_Ce qui était vil, tu brûlas ; Le plus rude, tu l'aplanis ; Le débile, tu l'affermis._**

**_Dans l'avidité mon auberge, Dans le sommeil ma luciole, Guide-moi toujours comme il faut._**

**_Revigore à présent mes forces, Onctueux bain par de suaves Fragrances aromatisé !_**

**_Ondule à l'entour de mes reins, Ô ceinture de chasteté, Mouillée par une eau séraphique ;_**

**_Coupe étincelante de gemmes, Pain salé, douce nourriture, Vin divin, ma tendre Françoise !_**

**Une petite review ? Histoire de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce court chapitre ? :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Après une très, très longue absence et la mort de mon premier pc portable (causant la perte de toutes mes recherches et de mes précieuses cartes), poussée par des lectrices qui se reconnaitront... Me revoilà. C'est un sacré défi de continuer cette fanfiction car j'ai quitté la France pour m'installer en Irlande, et...Comment dire? J'ai perdu mon français, ainsi que beaucoup de temps. J'ai commencéà écrire cette histoire au lycée, où j'avais pour habitude de griffoner mes brouillons tout en copiant mes leçons et en suivant les cours; ce qui n'est plus vraiment possible en fac... Mais... Challenge accepted!** **Mes cours de ce semestre étant en rapport avec l'ère victorienne, je devrais pouvoir trouver pas mal d'inspiration.**

Enfermé derrières les lourdes portes du Sanctuaire, dans les entrailles du manoir Magnus, James se sentait presque en sécurité. Par ultime précaution, et afin de ne pas céder à la paranoïa qu'il sentait grandir dans un coin de son esprit, il avait descendu avec lui la cage de Bach, le canari d'Helen, pensant qu'il serait plus à même que lui de détecter une quelconque présence de manière moins nerveuse que lui-même, qui sursautait au moindre grattement provenant des cellules qui l'entouraient.  
>Son plongeon dans la Tamise l'avait affaibli, et il souffrait d'une fièvre encore jamais égalée. Il avait repris connaissance ce matin là au beau milieu d'un entrepôt dans lequel une poignée d'employés, la plupart certainement âgés de moins de quinze ans, éventraient les poissons pêchés au large pour les vider avant de les envoyer sur les multiples marchés londoniens. L'odeur était fétide, et son costume trempé avait absorbé les pires effluves qui se dégageaient de la Tamise. Grelottant, sans un sou en poche (sa mallette avait sombré au fond du fleuve), et effrayé, il avait dû regagner le manoir à l'avant d'une carriole de poisson, conduite par un poissonnier catholique qui lui conseilla d'aller à la confesse la prochaine fois qu'il remâchait des idées noires... Trop faible, James n'avait pas démenti la tentative de suicide à laquelle son bienfaiteur pensait, et s'était contenté de le remercier d'une voix sombre avant de frapper à la porte en espérant que Georges lui ouvrirait le plus vite possible.<p>

Tentant à présent de garder la tête hors de l'eau après tant de remous, il était plongé dans ses réflexions, tentant d'assembler toutes les pièces du puzzle des événements pour y voir plus clair. Ces jours passés avaient été horribles, mais il devait pouvoir trouver une explication rationnelle à cet enchaînement macabre.  
>Quand le canari s'agita soudain, pépiant à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, le médecin sursauta, et un sifflement battit ses tempes avec violence. La peur le saisit, et son sang quitta ses doigts pour affluer dans ses jambes, le préparant à courir. Même affaibli par la fièvre, ses instincts restaient en éveil. Il lutta cependant contre son instinct de survie qui lui dictait de fuir. Le Sanctuaire n'avait, à sa connaissance, qu'une seule entrée, et celle-ci était verrouillée. Un quelconque intrus ne pouvait entrer autrement que par téléportation... Ce qui réduisait très largement ses chances d'être assassiné. Cette conclusion ne suffit néanmoins pas à rassurer le médecin.<br>Le bruit d'un bouchon de liège sortant du goulot d'une bouteille le fit se tourner brusquement, pour trouver une figure élancée dissimulée dans la pénombre, visiblement absorbée dans l'observation d'une bouteille de vin de grand cru.  
>Un seul homme était assez gonflé pour s'introduire dans la cave à vin du manoir le plus précieusement gardé du monde pour voler un vin rarissime. Et James fronça les sourcils, à moitié rassuré.<br>« Tesla ? »  
>Ce dernier leva les yeux de sa précieuse bouteille de cabernet et sourit, fier de la peur qu'il avait senti affluer dans les veines de Watson. Il avança dans la lumière et de sa démarche de dandy vint déposer deux verres à vin sur la table de travail à laquelle était installé son camarade d'Oxford.<br>« Vous attendiez peut-être quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Son ton mielleux et son sourire en coin auraient habituellement mis les nerfs de James à rude épreuve. Pourtant, dans les circonstances dans lesquelles il se trouvait, le comportement de l'ingénieur lui mettait presque du baume au cœur.  
>Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, le serbe avait déjà servi deux verres, et en portait déjà un à ses lèvres, se contentant dans un premier temps de sentir le breuvage qui, s'il y croyait assez, le rassasierait peut-être momentanément.<br>« Je vous pensais en vacances. Comment êtes vous entré ? Helen sait-elle que vous êtes ici ? »

Nikola avala une gorgée de son précieux élixir avant de répondre au flot de questions de James.  
>« Je tenais à vous présenter mes condoléances. »<br>Il n'avait jamais compris ce qui avait attiré Watson dans les bras d'Eva, qui certes était agréable, mais manquait cruellement d'intelligence. Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas d'éprouver un brin de compassion pour le pauvre homme qui avait perdu la seule famille qui lui restait au monde.

« Quant à Helen, je n'ai pas voulu la déranger. Elle dort profondément. »  
>Le sourire malsain que le scientifique arborait en disait long, et James s'étouffa presque.<br>« Vous l'avez droguée ?!  
>- Elle manquait de sommeil, ce qui la rendait inapte à toute réflexion. Je ne lui ai fait aucun mal. Et si vous me permettez une remarque désobligeante, votre sang a une odeur nauséabonde. Je ne me prétend pas médecin, mais il me semble que vous couvez une malheureuse grippe. »<p>

James abandonna l'idée d'affubler Nikola de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait pour la manière dont il s'était débarrassé de la surveillance de leur amie. Les Magnus avaient une sévère propension à se malmener, jusqu'à frôler l'épuisement. Tesla savait ce qu'il faisait, et Watson ne pensait pas qu'il ait pu lui causer du tort.  
>« Quelle est, à votre 'humble' avis, la température de l'eau de la Tamise en Février ? D'après ma mésaventure de la nuit dernière, je dirais... » Il porta son verre de vin à ses lèvres et en avala une gorgée, espérant que l'alcool le réchaufferait. « Glacée. ».<br>Nikola se coula dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de James.

« Quelle idée bien singulière que de décider d'aller faire des longueurs dans la Tamise... Sans même parler de votre choix de saison... ».

Un sourire crispé apparut au coin des lèvres du médecin. Quoiqu'il arrive, Nikola ne manquait pas une seule opportunité de le taquiner plus ou moins méchamment.

« Ce n'était pas réellement mon idée. On m'a poussé Tesla. »  
>Ainsi, les soupçons de l'inventeur se confirmaient, et quelque part, il aurait préféré avoir tort sur toute la ligne.<p>

« Je penserais à une mauvaise farce d'un admirateur de Conan Doyle...  
>Contre toute bienséance, James lui coupa la parole :<br>- Si la même personne n'avait pas tenté de vous réduire au silence.

- Élémentaire mon cher Watson. »  
>Les deux hommes finirent leur verre en silence, et James acquiesça quand Nikola lui proposa de le resservir.<br>« Premier Décembre 1888... Vous pensez qu'il y aurait un lien avec nos tentatives d'assassinat ? » Demanda le vampire.  
>James joint ses mains devant ses lèvres, et pesa une nouvelle fois ses conclusions. Fermant les yeux, il hocha de la tête, de manière presque imperceptible.<br>Nikola sentit un frisson parcourir son échine, le même frisson qui sembla secouer son ami d'université.  
>« J'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons en sécurité nulle part Tesla. »<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Comme toujours, kudos aux lectrices dévouées... Et puis aussi au Casebook, site officiel et mine d'information sur l'enquête de Jack l'éventreur... Allez y jeter un coup d'oeil, c'est épatant (et c'est par ici: ). Je tente toujours de comprendre pourquoi, sur les 2000 suspects possibles, les créateurs de Sanctuary ont jeté leur dévolu sur Druitt... Fascinant choix :). **

**Bref, chapitre 19, en avant:**

**1er Décembre 1888**

_ La neige avait décidé de venir purifier les rues de Londres en cette première nuit du dernier mois de cette année tâchée de sang. Deux hommes marchaient d'un pas pressé, leur souffle montant vers le ciel en longues volutes blanches. Quelques flocons de neige dansaient avant de se déposer sur le pavé. Si quelqu'un avait observé le manège des deux hommes, on se serait vite rendu compte qu'ils suivaient en réalité un robuste gaillard qui cheminait d'un air grave loin devant eux. Mais la chance voulait qu'en cette fin de soirée londonienne, et dans l'Ouest de la ville, personne ne s'intéressât aux affaires de trois gentlemen. Les regards de tous les concitoyens étaient tournés sur Whitechapel, où d'énormes forces avaient été déployées pour arrêter celui que tout le monde connaissait alors sous le nom inquiétant de 'Jack l'Eventreur'. _

_Une fois dans Horseferry Road, les deux hommes pressèrent le pas pour traverser une ruelle et continuer leur marche dans une rue parallèle, dans laquelle ils pourraient continuer leur filature sans être repérés. Alors qu'ils entraient dans Page Street, l'un des deux hommes rompit enfin le silence.  
>« Pourquoi marcher si longtemps ? Nous le suivons depuis Mayfield...<br>-Avez-vous déjà mal aux pieds Tesla ? » Demanda James en jetant un coup d'oeil sur la rue principale pour vérifier qu'ils avaient toujours leur cible en vue. _

_« Si quelqu'un devait se plaindre, je pense que je serais le mieux placé... » Grogna une voix sortie de nulle part, produisant une épaisse vapeur blanche prouvant que le propriétaire de la voix, aussi invisible qu'il soit, était proprement congelé.  
>« Laissez-moi reformuler : pourquoi Druitt erre-t-il sans but au lieu de se téléporter directement à l'endroit de son choix ? »<br>James secoua la tête, et son pincement de lèvres indiqua à Nikola que la réponse était floue. Cela dit, ils en avaient une petite partie, car leur chasse à l'homme avait commencé dans Chandos Street, au coin du manoir Magnus. John se battait encore contre sa folie, et dans un moment de lucidité, il avait décidé de venir requérir l'aide d'Helen. Il avait malheureusement raté sa chance. En effet, leur amie commune avait quitté Londres pour se réfugier à Southampton et calmer ses nerfs ébranlés par sa monstrueuse découverte : son fiancé était le tueur de Whitechapel. Il avait cependant fallu plus de temps à ses deux amis pour démasquer leur comparse. Et à vrai dire, c'était la retraite d'Helen qui les avait convaincu de la culpabilité de Montague John Druitt. Et la seule raison pour laquelle elle quitterait Londres sans son alliance, abandonnant toute notion de solidarité envers son compagnon, ainsi qu'arrêtant sa chasse pour stopper ses actes barbares, c'était qu'elle avait certainement assisté à l'un des meurtres... La déduction que Tesla n'avait eu aucun mal à atteindre et à prononcer à voix haute, avait en revanche été insoutenable pour Watson. Son plus proche ami avait dîné maintes fois face à lui, devisant sur l'identité du tueur, et avant d'aller rejoindre Helen, il avait fait un détour par Whitechapel pour y égorger une ou deux pauvres femmes... C'était beaucoup plus que James ne pouvait avaler, et il aurait volontiers quitté la ville à son tour pour tenter d'oublier, d'ignorer cette découverte.  
>Scotland Yard piétinait. Chacun y allait de son hypothèse, et les suspects ne tenaient pas la route. De même qu'aucun indice ne menait à John... Cela dit, il était la seule personne pouvant se téléporter d'un endroit à un autre en défiant toutes les lois de la physique, ce qui le rendait fortement suspicieux, car un double meurtre tel que celui qui avait été commis quelques temps plus tôt requérait une rapidité quasi-surhumaine. Deux corps, à vingt minutes de marche l'un de l'autre, dans un intervalle de moins de trente minutes, tout cela entre les rondes des policiers... Watson avait eu besoin de plus que cela pour se convaincre de la culpabilité de son meilleur ami. Le dernier élément qui avait fini par le décider était Helen. Ou plutôt, l'alter ego d'Helen, avec plus d'un siècle de plus que son amie victorienne. La brunette, qui semblait toujours aussi jeune que lorsqu'elle était encore sur les bancs d'Oxford, lui avait révélé le moins de choses possibles sur le 21ème siècle. Et pourtant, il en avait appris assez, des choses qu'il ne pouvait partager avec personne. Mais il se souviendrait toujours du visage de la jeune brune lorsqu'il avait mentionné Druitt... Elle s'était renfermée sur elle même comme une huître se rétracte au contact de jus de citron. Le verdict était sans appel, John Druitt était Jack l'éventreur. Porter ce secret tout seul était horrible, comme une cicatrice qui le démangerait mais qu'il ne pourrait pas gratter. La dernière pièce du puzzle était la tentative de la Helen du futur, qui avait dirigé son attention, ainsi que celle de son alter ego, vers Jack le bondissant, seul autre être pouvant se déplacer à une vitesse surprenante... Certes, le monstre était aussi digne que John d'être arrêté, mais James n'avait pas mis longtemps à se rendre compte que la brunette l'avait lancé sur une fausse piste, certainement pour épargner la jeune Helen de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti un siècle plus tôt. Depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'elle l'avait poussé sur une mauvaise piste, des centaines de questions l'assaillaient : Helen avait-elle toujours des sentiments pour John au 21ème siècle ? Ou avait-elle besoin de lui pour son pouvoir de téléportation ? <em>

_En jetant un coup d'œil supplémentaire vers leur proie, James vit que celle-ci s'était engagée sur Lambeth Bridge. _

_« C'est le moment. »Chuchota-t-il à l'intention de ses comparses.  
>Nikola acquiesça, et les mains dans les poches, il pressa le pas pour déboucher dans Grosvenor road, prenant soin de rester dans l'ombre que les rares becs de gaz n'éclairaient pas. James fit de son mieux pour se calquer sur son rythme. Arrivé au milieu du pont, rangé près de la murette pour éviter d'être renversé par les rares carrioles qui parcouraient encore Londres à cette heure tardive, John s'arrêta soudain, semblant lutter contre une force invisible qui le poussa contre la rambarde, oscillant dangereusement contre elle. C'est le moment que choisirent Nikola et James pour sortir de l'ombre. Prenant soin de rester derrière John, ils sortirent des pierres de leurs poches pour les transférer dans celles de leur compagnon d'université avant de le pousser vers une mort certaine.<br>Après une suite de grognements incompréhensibles et étouffés par les mains bourrues de Nigel, et le bruit d'un corps massif tombant plus que plongeant dans l'eau noire de la Tamise, ce fut un silence complet qui s'insinua entre les assassins, seulement dérangé par la respiration pantelante de Griffin. Après s'être assurés que leur cible ne ressortait pas de l'eau pour reprendre sa respiration, les trois amis quittèrent le pont pour retourner dans l'ombre, aussi sombre que celle qui les habitait après leur acte barbare, et James se débarrassa du sac en toile qu'il avait transporté à l'épaule durant toute leur chasse à l'homme.  
>Le sac sembla voler dans l'air glacé, et s'ouvrit comme par lui-même, découvrant un pantalon en tweed, des sous-vêtements, ainsi qu'un long manteau noir qui furent bientôt habités par Nigel qui abandonna son invisibilité.<br>« Pensez-vous que la menace soit écartée à présent ? » Demanda-t-il en tremblant comme une feuille.  
>Nikola et James échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Il n'avait pas perçu de lumière violacée prouvant que John s'était dématérialisé. Pour l'heure, leur ancien ami devait déjà être au fond du fleuve, inerte... Sans vie. James en avait le cœur lourd, mais c'était un crime de première nécessité. Si le corps de Druitt était un jour retrouvé, et en état d'être identifié, les conclusions seraient sans appel : Montague John Druitt était Jack l'Eventreur, un pauvre homme dont l'esprit torturé ne suivait plus. Helen pouvait dormir tranquille. Quant au fœtus qu'ils avaient mis en stase... Il grandirait peut-être un jour, sans père. Pour l'heure, il était à l'abri dans les profondeurs du sanctuaire.<em>

_« Seul le temps déterminera notre succès. Accordons nous sur une chose cependant... Aucun de nous ne doit partager notre secret avec Helen. Il en va de sa sécurité.» _

Après leur second verre de vin, Nikola se décida à prendre la parole.  
>« Son corps a été repêché, et identifié... ».<br>James fit tourner son verre d'un air pensif. Il avait déjà passé en revue toutes les questions que soulevait son accusation.

« Certes. Et après un mois passé à baigner dans la Tamise, l'identification est physiquement impossible. »  
>Nikola tenta de se souvenir des détails de la dépêche que quelques lignes qu'avait suscité la découverte du corps de Druitt, un mois après le meurtre déguisé... Cela dit, contrairement aux souvenirs qu'Helen s'était elle-même créé, les journaux ne s'étaient pas épanchés sur l'affaire, jugeant ce genre de faits divers peu rentable.<p>

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, James sortit une coupure de journal de sa poche de veston,qu'il déplia et posa sur le bureau, face à Nikola.

L'article était tiré du Thames Valley Times daté du 2 Janvier 1889. Il n'était pas très complet, et le nom de John n'était cité nulle part.  
>« Identifié par son frère, grâce à des effets personnels dans ses poches... résuma Tesla.<br>- Exactement. J'ai contacté Aberline pour obtenir une liste des 'effets personnels' trouvés dans les poches de l'homme qu'on a repêché ce jour-là.  
>La curiosité commençait à ronger Nikola autant que la faim qui le tenaillait.<br>- Et ? »  
>Là encore, James sortit un deuxième morceau de papier de sa poche, que Nikola lui arracha presque des mains. Il sentait que les pierres qu'ils avaient glissé dans les poches de John ne seraient mystérieusement pas sur la liste...<br>'- 4 grosses pierres dans chaque poche.  
>- 2£, 17s et 2d. En monnaie.<br>- Un chèque de 50£ et un deuxième de 16£  
>- une montre en argent montée sur une chaîne en or, avec une guinée Georges III montée au dos.<br>- Une paire de gants taille enfant  
>- Un mouchoir blanc<br>- Un ticket en première classe de Blackheath à Londres  
>- Ticket retour Hammersmith-Charing Cross daté du 1er Décembre 1888.'<br>Nikola soupira. Les pierres avaient bien été trouvées. Il ne voyait pas où James voulait en venir.  
>« James, aurez-vous l'amabilité de m'exposer votre théorie ? Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel dans un geste théâtral.<br>- Bien sûr. »  
>Avec cérémonie, le détective sortit un dernier document de son veston, cette fois plus petit, qu'il pausa dans la paume ouverte de l'inventeur.<br>« Expliquez-moi comment ceci a pu se retrouver sur cette liste... »  
>Tesla porta le petit morceau de papier corné à ses yeux, pour s'apercevoir que ce n'était ni plus ni moins que le fameux ticket retour vers Charing Cross... et au coin du ticket, la date était encore visible : 1er Décembre 1888.<br>Les yeux de Nikola s'arrondir, et il leva les yeux vers James, qui tremblait toujours de froid, et peut-être sous l'effet de l'adrénaline que lui offrait cette nouvelle enquête.  
>« John ne s'est visiblement pas rendu compte que j'avais subtilisé un si petit indice. » Expliqua James.<br>Nikola ne discuta pas le larcin. Quel suicide paraîtrait crédible de la part de quelqu'un qui prévoyait de rentrer chez lui ?  
>« Vous pensez que c'est John qui a dressé la liste du contenu de ses poches ? »<br>Là encore, James lui signifia d'un signe de tête que c'était la conclusion qu'il tirait de sa trouvaille.  
>Les yeux du vampire se posèrent sur la bouteille à moitié vide posée devant lui,et avant qu'il n'ait pu tendre la main pour s'en saisir, James l'avait devancé, lui resservant un verre du liquide violacé.<p>

**Il se fait très tard, je ne m'attarderais donc pas sur les faits historiques... Malgré tout, si vous avez des questions sur n'importe quel point culturel ou historique contenu dans cette fiction: postez un commentaire, je serais ravie de vous répondre (si si, vraiment, avec un verre de vin, c'est toujours un plaisir :) ).**

**P.S : GO TESLA (à ce propos, que va-t-il lui arriver lorsqu'Helen se rendra compte qu'il l'a droguée? Les parris sont ouverts)**


End file.
